Deception
by The Wandering Swordsman
Summary: Set after Water 7 arc. Zoro is being pestered by the whole crew because of his fear. He doesn't tell the others about the truth but he will soon regret it. Non-con included. Eventually SanjixZoro. Cover Image by picmurasaki.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

It took three days for the new ship to be completed. Luffy was literally leaping off the walls of the apartment, dreaming what the new ship would be. Most of the ideas he had brought up still had some traits of the late Merry Go. The rest of the crew seemed to be waiting patiently and not as hyper as their captain but there were minimal signs of excitement.

The ship was presented to them in a startling fashion. How did Iceburg find such a huge sheet to cover a ship? The thought was ignored and all of the crew was scrambling to see what surprises it held. Giggles, laughs, and squeals were heard throughout the ship. The sound of shoes grazing over grass was a rare sound to be heard in a ship, but it was there as all of the crew rolled around and felt the grass tickle their bare arms.

There was one sound that no one expected to be heard on a ship this majestic.

It was a scream and it belonged to Roronoa Zoro. It was short as if someone had leaped out from a corner and scared the swordsman half to death. Everyone dashed to where the sound had come from. They mainly wanted to see what or who made him scream like that-especially Nami (to blackmail), Robin (for fun), and Sanji (to tease later). It took a while of guessing what staircase or hallway to use to get to the source of the sound, already diminished in the ocean waves.

After taking turns climbing up a thin but strong ladder, they found Zoro at the opening of a room. He was sitting down and stared at something with wide horror filled eyes. He was drenched in cold sweat and panting in quick breaths. His usual healthy bronze colored skin was awfully blanched. Upon hearing footsteps, Zoro blinked a few times and snarled at the embarrassment he had caused on himself.

Sanji stepped out from the crowd of curious and some giggling crewmates, "Oi, what are you doing?"

"Did you find a ghost Zoro?" Luffy asked excitedly.

Zoro's cheeks reddened and he tried to hide it by turning away. "No Luffy I didn't see a ghost."

"What did you see then?"

The swordsman did not say a word and quickly pushed past his crewmates and stomped down the ladder. Nami frowned at the weird behavior while the others titled their head as question marks floated above their heads.

"That was weird." Chopper whispered, peeking behind Luffy, "I wonder what's in that room?"

"Let's go and find out!" Luffy announced and dashed in, dragging the poor reindeer with him. The other, sharing equal confused glances, followed after.

They saw that the room Zoro screamed into was the main bathroom. It was small, probably only used for changing in and out of clothing. Straight across was another door which Nami opened and squealed in delight at the gorgeous spa, already bubbling in hot water.

Luffy politely closed the door with Nami still on the other side, since her squeals echoed through the small room. Robin decided that the room was too cramped to fill four so she descended the ladder. The rest of the men squeezed around, trying to find the object, thing, whatever that scared Zoro. Luffy, who was the most flexible one out of the five, stretched his nimble arms to open the small drawers. Nothing spooky popped out to Luffy's disappointment. Sanji rubbed his hand over the walls hoping to find some kind of crazy mechanism that bursts out, but he found nothing. Chopper sniffed the floors for any scent of human but came up with the same result. Robin participated in the search; she used her devil fruit abilities to sprout eyes on Luffy's back.

When Luffy turned around where the archaeologist could scan the whole room she caught a glimpse of an object. It was so common but it was a rare on the late Merry Go. Robin stared at an object in the room and put a finger to her lips.

Ending the conclusion that Zoro had drunk something he shouldn't have, everyone climbed down the ladder empty handed. Luffy's curiosity returned and he blasted out of the aquarium with Chopper galloping after to see the rest of the rooms. Sanji helped Nami down the ladder like any other gentleman would do.

"Let's go Nami-san, Robin-chan."

"Ne," Robin started and waited until she got their attention, "Did we have mirrors on the Merry?"

Nami and Sanji exchanged glances and then Nami nodded, "We used to. But they keep breaking them." She glared at no one in particular. "That's why we had hand mirrors. They were safer." Sanji kept it to himself that he also bought his own hand mirror. It was inconvenient to not have anything to look at when shaving, washing face, all of the morning necessities yet the other men were able to.

"Who usually broke the mirrors?"

Nami shrugged, "Luffy broke the first one, then Usopp, then Zoro. By the third one we gave up replacing."

"Was Swordsman-san there when the mirrors broke?"

"I don't know. I never noticed." Nami put her hands on her hips, "Why?"

Robin nodded, "I think Swordsman-san is afraid of mirrors."

"Mirrors?" Nami and Sanji blinked, surprised at her hypothesis. Right after the two held their stomachs and they laughed out loud. "Mirrors? Impossible! He, afraid of mirrors?"

They continued on laughing and coughing until Robin too started to giggle. "Maybe I was over thinking." When all three finally calmed down and Nami and Sanji let out even breaths the archaeologist stepped toward the exit, "Let's go Nami-chan. Let's see the ladies bedroom." The navigator jumped up and down in delight and skipped after. Sanji was left alone in the aquarium. The bubbling aquatic noise from the filled tank was finally heard after all of the commotion.

He lit a cigarette and blew out a snake shaped smoke. He sighed, "Let's see..."

He found Zoro in the kitchen. The swordsman was sitting in one of the chairs of the fancy dining table. He had his face buried in his hands and he was staring at the surface of the table. Zoro did not move from that spot which meant he either did not care or he did not see Saniji's presence. None of those reasons fit because Zoro and his sixth senses-it always woke him up and he was extremely cautious of his surroundings. Something was definitely wrong with him.

Sanji took another drag of his cigarette and tapped Zoro's shoulder, "Hey." What surprised him was how Zoro nearly fell from his seat. His gears were really messed up today, "Hey, what happened over there?"

The paleness of his face was still there. Zoro shook his head, "Nothing."

The conversation Sanji had with Robin and Nami resurfaced. The cook tried to suppress his laughter, "Robin-chan guessed that you freaked out because of a mirror, but how could you be afraid of-" The cook saw the look on Zoro's face and stopped in mid sentence. What was left of his skin pigment was drained out completely. He was white as a ghost, "You're serious?_!_" Sanji's mouth dropped, "You're really afraid of mirrors?" The cook barked out a laugh, then another, and soon he was back on the floor, trying his best to breathe and not choke on his saliva. He gasped and laughed on, even as Zoro kicked himself out of the seat and stormed out of sight.

Tormenting Zoro was shoved away from Sanji's thought when Luffy's grandfather _kindly_ told the crew that he had changed his mind about sparing their lives. Everyone was busy deterring the cannonballs away from their brand new ship. Reunited with Usopp once again, the Thousand Sunny blasted up and away from the majestic island, Water 7.

From the enormous rocket power from the ship's Coup de Vault, there were minimal casualties. Some bumps on the head, bruises and some unpackaged items were thrown all over the room. Someone in the crew announced that something had crashed and Sanji, hoping it was not any of his precious dishes, gathered with the rest of the crew to see what had broken.

Everyone, omitting one who was lost somewhere on this huge ship, stared at the broken shards of what used to be a mirror. Nami did not go into a fit because luckily the mirror was from the men's room.

"Good." Nami sighed in relief, "I'm just glad it wasn't the spa one. That one is so pretty."

"Yeah, ours wouldn't have lasted anyways." Luffy laughed.

"Whoa, hold on!" Franky roared, "Not super! How am I supposed to perm up my hair?_!_"

Usopp snickered in his hand, "Why don't you ask Sanji? He has a collection of hand mirrors!" The poor sniper was thrown to the farthest room, his left butt cheek had a shoe print. Sanji lowered his foot and glared at the shards.

A wicked grin formed on the cook's face, "Hey, guess what?"

"What?"

The cook couldn't hold his laughter and a wave of giggles returned, "The Marimo is afraid of mirrors!"

After a few seconds of registering, the whole room erupted in laughs of many kinds. Even Usopp whose nose was bent in an awkward way and bleeding was laughing in a hearty manner.

Nami wiped the tears and looked around, "Hey, where's Zoro?"

"Hm, probably lost somewhere."

"At this rate it'll take a week for him to at least find his bedroom."

"I bet two."

"No, a month!" Luffy announced proudly. All except Franky who was still a newcomer, laughed at Zoro's horrible directional sense. Some were still snickering at the thought that Zoro had a fear of mirrors.

"Okay, enough of that. Let's go find Scary Mirror Boy."

"Hey, is there another way to say, 'fear of mirrors?'"

"I think it's called Eisoptrophobia." Chopper informed.

"Ei...Eiso...never mind."

-.-.-

Zoro was extremely frustrated, humiliated, and embarrassed. Why did he let his guard down like that? Now practically everyone on the ship knew he was afraid of mirrors. What was even worse was what Sanji had brought out into the dining room where everyone was still having a party.

The cook heaved a large leather suit case onto the table with a loud slam. Everyone circled around to speculate as Sanji clicked open the hatches. He opened it halfway and dug his hand into the small opening. Grinning, he pulled out what was a hand mirror. Zoro stepped back a few steps on impulse.

Usopp was the first to laugh, "Wow, I seriously didn't think you had hand mirrors."

"...but a suit case full?"

Sanji frowned, "Yes, I will admit. I have hand mirrors. Got a problem with that?" All of them shook their heads. With a wicked smile, Sanji shot the mirror at Zoro. The swordsman shielded his arms over his face in lightning speed.

Another humiliating laughter rang through Zoro's ears.

"Wow! You are afraid of mirrors!" Usopp's cheeks were fat from trying to speak and laugh at the same time, resulting in a loud pig like snorts.

"Why are you afraid of mirrors Zoro?" Chopper asked. He was the only one who wanted to know the reason before laughing in a hysterical fit.

Usopp tapped his hand on Chopper's shoulder, "I heard that humans with demonic souls cannot be seen through a mirror."

"Really?_!_ Are you a demon Zoro?"

Zoro opened his mouth to explain when Sanji cut in, "Man, are you that ugly you don't want to see yourself through a mirror?" The cook laughed scornfully.

That was when something thudded in Zoro's chest. "S-shut up!" Zoro snarled and while closing his eyes, he launched his arm out and struck the mirror off Sanji's hands. It fell onto the floor with a crash.

Then, he heard clatters. He raised a weary eye and saw that Sanji was handing everyone a hand mirror, "O-Oi!"

Nami had a sadistically beautiful smile, "I can't wait to see you run around like a girl!" She had a Den Den Mushi camera tight in her hands.

"Yeay, it's like a game of tag!" Luffy exclaimed, waving the hand mirror around.

The whole hour it was a game of cats and mouse. Zoro guessed they were having such a fun time of their lives because Zoro would literally jump out of his seat when someone shoved the hand mirror in his face. Or course, Zoro would not dare look into it and either strike the hand that held the mirror or just run. Since he was shot back brutal words from Sanji after he had slapped a mirror from Nami's hand, he decided that running was the only way to go.

He found a nice hiding spot and fortunately, none of the crew mates could find him. He could hear their voices floating above and around where he was, but none came any closer. Zoro was glad but he knew he would only be able to hide here once and only once since he also did not know where he was hiding. He just knew that it was pitch dark and he was leaning against something uncomfortable. He decided to just wait here until everyone gave up and went to bed. Standing firm with his decision he closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

-.-.-

Zoro woke up suddenly and frowned when he could not tell where he was. He rolled his shoulders to hear his bones pop and crack and crawled out from the hiding place. He turned back and it looked like some broom closet only on the floor.

The moon was full and its light shone the ship and the ocean in a soft milky color. It was so bright Zoro was able to walk without any lanterns. He looked around and saw that all of the lights were off. No sound of laughter was heard, only the waves gently crashing against the side of the ship. It was peace and finally quiet. The swordsman sighed in relief and headed off to where he thought was the bedroom.

Zoro peeked through the doorway and saw it was the training room. He frowned in distaste. The storage room was here a minute ago-he suddenly realized that he did not actually know what the men's bedroom looked like. He was so focused on what had happened in the bathroom and running away from the assailing hand mirrors he had forgotten to check where it was.

"Damn." Zoro cursed. He glanced up at the full moon. It was right above his head.

He assumed it was somewhere close to midnight. Great. He had to find the bedroom in his humongous and ambiguous ship with the full moon as the only light source. Could anything get any worse? Zoro grumbled as he took all of his senses to walk quietly to not disturb anyone's slumber. He did not want to wake up anyone because if he did, everyone would realize he was lost. The thought of being laughed at again stabbed at his nerves.

Zoro turned left, kept on going left and ended up in the kitchen. He stepped out and saw the lawn before him. He took note of that and headed back inside the kitchen, through the infirmary, and for some miraculous reason, ended up in the crow's nest. The swordsman loved the view from here. The ocean glowed in silver and the ship also in the same color. It was like watching a black and white image. Zoro grinned at the lovely and tranquil landscape and headed back down. He thought of sleeping here but he had this weird pride of finding the bedroom.

The thought about the mirrors suddenly sent Zoro shivering. Imagining something fearful in the middle of a night was something even an abnormal human would not like to do.

"Stupid...stupid, stupid." Zoro muttered under his breath.

Long ago, when he was titled the 'Pirate Hunter,' he had killed and captured over a hundred pirates. At least half of the captives bound to have given him some kind of grudge or curse. To his sarcastic glee, someone did and now he couldn't stand to see himself in a mirror. He saw it once after the curse was on him and he could not believe what he saw. Scared him to the bone.

So, whenever he saw a mirror close to his daily life, he would smash it before he even looked into it. The entire mirror breaking accidents on the Merry Go was started by him. He would _accidentally_ push someone into the mirror or purposely wrestle close to the mirror, so it would not be so redundant. Third was a charm and Nami quit replacing the mirrors. That was before Sanji joined the crew and he was pissed that there was not a mirror in the bathroom. Somehow, the cook managed that problem with that awful suitcase full of awful hand mirrors. Crazy freak.

He realized he was back on the main deck. Zoro scanned and saw dozens of doors. He dropped his shoulders. He wasted his precious sleeping time to find a stupid bedroom. Should he sleep on the lawn and be done with it? _No,_ his stupid bold pride told him. _Go find the bedroom. Do you want to be laughed at again?_ The voice sounded all too much like Nami.

Zoro cursed several indecent words and blindly walked, wherever his body would take him he hoped to eventually find the bedroom.

When he stopped chastising and opened his eyes he froze. He was in the bathroom. The horrid bathroom that started all this hell. He was in front of the door that opened to the elegant spa. Right next to him on the left, just two feet away, was the mirror. The light of the full moon filtered through the window behind him. Some of the soft light bounced through the room and off the mirror. This room felt awfully bright. Zoro sucked in a breath.

If he turned around toward the right and just head straight he would not have to see it. Closing his eyes would be nicer too.

He regained his nerve and raised his left foot to the right.

"Hey."

Zoro's body flinched. If he had heard it clearly, it was a voice. If he had thought over it longer, he would not have turned around. That voice was all too familiar. It was impossible that _he_ just said, 'hey.' It was a shame that it was a human impulse to turn around when someone called. His body stayed in place while he turned toward the voice. He looked left.

His eyes were locked on to the mirror. Zoro could not move from that position as the light of the moon shone brightly over the walls, the floor, and the reflection in the mirror.

He wanted to touch his face to see if he was making that same expression but he couldn't. He was afraid that the reflection would not follow his movements. The reflection had his eyes locked onto Zoro's but for some reason, it was wider and gleaming. The reflection was grinning from ear to ear in a thin crescent shape.

"Hey precious." The reflection's lips moved like a viper as the words flowed out of the mirror. Zoro's mouth was tight closed and he knew he wasn't the one talking. He wanted to scream again but pride knocked on his door one last time. He was not going to scream. He was going to stand up and fight this creepy thing without anyone's help.

Sooner or later, he was going to regret it.

Zoro was suddenly slammed against the other side of the wall. A strong and eerily familiar hand was on his face, over his mouth, silencing him. This happened before and Zoro was able to push it back into the glass. This time, no matter how hard he gripped the arm, it would not budge.

He watched in wide eyes as the reflection, his reflection, used the sink as a footing and pulled itself out of the mirror. First the ruffles of green hair slid through the glass, then the all-too-familiar face. When his other arm snaked through, he used that arm to push the rest of his body out. He landed on his feet without a sound. The golden earrings on the man's right ear sparkled as the light bounced onto it.

Still having the hand over Zoro's mouth, the reflection slid down onto his knees, taking Zoro down with him.

"Hush. You'll wake up everyone."

Zoro managed to speak through the icy cold fingers, "Y-you-?_!_"

The reflection laughed in such an identical way, it sent shivers down Zoro's spine, "Yes, I am you just as you am I." The darkness in the man's eyes, the way he smirked, it was too much like him. "I missed you so much." Reflection's eyes blackened and pulled his hand away from Zoro's face, only to smash his lips over the other.

Zoro's eyes widened as _his_ tongue entered his mouth. He tasted himself and it was so wrong, oh so wrong. He tried to pull Reflection off by pushing him away. The other responded by slithering his hand into Zoro's hair and shoved him closer, deepening their kiss. Zoro's mind spun in circles and he couldn't hold back a moan. When Reflection pulled away, he bit down on Zoro's lower lip and drew a thin line of blood.

There was menace and total hatred in the reflection's eyes. He yanked Zoro toward his face by the hair. Icy breath tickled over Zoro's cheek.

His voice was dark, "You dirty, dirty, whore. How dare you cheat on me."

"Wha-?" Zoro asked, still dazed.

Zoro was struck across the face and he was thrown against the spa room door. The reflection marched up and grabbed a fistful of Zoro's jacket and struck him in the face several times more. Blood was now leaking down Zoro's face and lips and dripped down along his neckline. His reflection leaned in, his voice hadn't leavened. "Don't fuck with me Zoro. Smashing mirrors, trying to avoid me eh? Does that blond really make you so hot?" Hearing his own voice saying these things made him sick to the stomach.

Of course he would know, he's him. But he never touched the blond in that way, ever. He just had thoughts, a wistful feeling.

"N-no..." Zoro whispered, shaking his head.

He saw that his reflection's eyes softened. Its fingers fluttered over Zoro's cheek, "I know you would understand. I should be the only one you want. No one belongs to you, except me."

Before Zoro realized what was happening, the reflection began tearing off his jacket. "S-stop! Wha-!" He was silenced once again by the other's savaging lips. Zoro felt himself grow weak as the reflection's tongue grazed over the roof of his mouth.

The first thought that came to his mind was, 'holy fuck. I am getting raped by myself.' The second thought was more physical as he tried to fight the man away. This perverted narcissist had already torn all of his clothes into shreds. Zoro was completely naked and powerless under the other Zoro.

The reflection resembled a perfect image of him. From the toned muscles rippling down his chest to the actual human strength he had while holding Zoro down. The only recognizable differences were the earrings and the bandana placed on the opposite side and how cold the other was. His skin felt a little bit glossier too.

His reflection chuckled darkly, "Do you love staring at yourself? Of course you do. You love your fucking sexy body." He leaned in and bit, sucked on Zoro's neck, "Nnhn, you're so fucking warm."

"You're so fucking cold." Zoro barked, trying his best to keep his cool. His body was subtly shaking but he was embarrassed of it. Why couldn't he fight back?

The reflection ground his hips roughly against Zoro's and was rewarded with a loud gasp. He trapped Zoro underneath him as he kissed and abused Zoro's warm flesh. The real swordsman let out a weak moan and for the last time tried to push his reflection away.

The reflection Zoro smirked to himself. Full moons brought forth the beast within. He counted as a beast right?

For countless times, he tried to enter the real world only to be shoved by the equal, yet stronger, force from the other. Well, he did have a handicap; his arm was the only part of his body he could reach out first. To touch his Zoro for the first time, to touch him in this way, it turned him on. He was so beautiful, so sexy, and so pure.

He wanted him. He wanted more of him. He wanted to be him.

The reflection Zoro smirked smugly, "Look at you. You're so hard and we're just getting started." Zoro did not want to look so the reflection reached down to squeeze the hardened length.

"Ah-haa...S-stop-!" He bit his lip to prevent him from saying any more. Zoro did not have the will to call the other by his name.

The man, of course, did not stop. He slipped two fingers into his own mouth and sucked on them. Zoro didn't know what _he_ was planning to do. It wasn't fair that the reflection could read his mind and not vice versa. Plus, why did he know how to do this? When was he this horny? He wasn't supposed to be skilled at this!

The reflection chuckled and suddenly spread open Zoro's legs. The swordsman reacted by closing them back but his reflection was quicker. With one arm, he skillfully spread them once more, this time much farther apart. Zoro winched as his thigh muscles groaned from the awkward stretch.

"Zoro, I'm trying to prepare you...or do you like it rough?" Zoro's mouth hung open. Not knowing what to say, he thought it was best to shake his head. Cold lips touched Zoro's, "I won't be that mean." Zoro's saw the saliva covered hand dip down and out of his view.

A sudden cold pain shot somewhere he didn't expect and he cried out in surprise. Zoro stared down between his legs and saw that his reflection was thrusting the icy cold fingers in a fast and most disturbing way possible. Zoro leaned back against the wall as far as he could to get away from this unnatural torture. His reflection pushed closer, penetrating his fingers deeper and into the place where his other should go crazy for. He got his reward when Zoro suddenly bucked and clamped his mouth shut to release any pleasurable sounds. Zoro was literally trapped between his reflection and the wall with just that obscene finger abusing his hole.

"Zoro," he heard his voice lower, "I want to see you bleed down here."

A knot twisted in Zoro's stomach. What was _he_ planning to do: keep fingering him until he cuts something? Or was he going to do something else that would severely hurt him? He had a fearful inkling. Putting two and two together, his reflection was preparing him for some kind of blood bleeding madness.

Zoro's mind was starting to phase in and out. He could feel the cold nimble digits scissoring in and out through his entrance. And every thrust gave a painful throb through his groin, his fully hardened member spurted out some of his seed. Tears were pooling up on the corners of his eyes. It hurt and he felt so sick. He wanted this to stop.

"Z-zoro..." Zoro whispered, letting the alien word slip out of his bloodied lips. The reflection stopped, "P-please...I don't want-"

Another painful squeeze of his length and Zoro hiccupped, choking a little from his tears. The reflection grinned, the moonlight casting a ghastly appearance on his cold, whitened skin, "I'm sorry Zoro. You don't want to cum when I even haven't fucked you yet." Corpse like hands floated across Zoro's face, hitting the earrings together in a soft musical chime. His earrings rang in the same way as he bent down to unzip his pants.

"Wait-! What?" Zoro asked out loud. His reflection was really going to fuck him?_! _ Zoro shoved the man away in arms length, "No! I don't want to! Go back in the mirror now!"

The same hand that muffled him shoved him against the wall, knocking the air from his lungs. Zoro coughed and eyed the swordsman. The reflection's smile gleamed in the white light. He pushed Zoro's knees down and apart, spreading them to its limit, "It's almost over Zoro. If you're wondering if it's hurts, don't worry. It's only for a second."

"Hahh..." Zoro gasped as a blunt cold object rubbed teasingly over his violated entrance. Soon after, he saw hues of black, splotches of rainbow in his vision. Then it was smothering in red. Red like blood, the thing this man craved too much for his own good. The blunt icy blade of the other's cock gored into him and Zoro could feel his heat enveloping it. He could feel its size, how hard it was and how much it hurt. It felt like it was tearing up his insides. He opened his mouth to scream but it was invaded by some bland tasting cloth. The only sound he could muster was a muffled groan. The side of his lips tingled in pain from the cloth burn. His reflection towered over him as he tied the tattered piece of cloth, from what used to be his shirt, in a large knot near the back of his head.

When the other returned to his eye level he grinned like a happy child. His reflection looked down, staring at the masterpiece, "Look Zoro. We're together, we're finally together." He chuckled, "How does it feel to have your own dick inside? Does it feel good?" He purred and leaned in, licking up the blood off Zoro's chin, "Oh yeah, you can't talk." He clasped both of his hands into Zoro's and put them against the wall, "You're so hot and tight...Uhnh, It feels so good..."

Drool dribbled indecently down Zoro's face. He couldn't talk but he could shake his head. He was getting so sick, the cloth was not helping at all. His vision whirred as dirty words mixed with his own voice swam through his mind. The cold blade throbbed on every Reflection's heartbeat, or was it his? The reflection kissed Zoro's eyelids, "I love you Zoro." Zoro writhed and gave out weak, muffled moan. The cloth caught some of his tears as it silently fell down his cheek.

"...Urm...Zoro?"

Both of the Zoros froze at the voice. Zoro recognized the voice and it seemed the other did too. They didn't move, waited to hear the invader (savior for Zoro) speak again, just to make sure it wasn't an illusion.

"Hello? Zoro? I-is that you?"

The trembling voice, the sound of his feet shaking, it could only be Usopp. Zoro's nerves screamed and hit him. Why aren't you doing anything? Scream, do something! Tell him that something is wrong! Zoro sucked in air to cry out for help when his eyes landed into the other's menacing dark ones. All of the will he had was sucked out from those eyes. His body strength abated but still he could not pull his eyes away.

The reflection smirked and cleared his voice, "Uh, Usopp...S-sorry I uh...Nhnn...busy right now." His let go Zoro's hand which fell lifelessly onto the floor. He then wrapped those fingers around Zoro's dick and started pumping in quick messy movements. Zoro jolted from the rush of pleasure and on impulse threw his head against the wall, breathing through his nose as best as he could. His dripping cock slicked over the man's lukewarm fingers and created obscenely wet noises.

From all of the lewd sounds he heard Usopp gasp, "Oh. Oh...Zoro, there? You're doing that in there?_!_ Are you serious?_!_ Nami is not going to be happy."

_No!_ Zoro screamed, _That's not me, Usopp!_ Why couldn't he raise his voice? The muscles in his throat was heavy as lead. Precisely, every part of his body felt that way. He couldn't even lift up the hand his reflection freed.

The reflection laughed softly, "Y-yeah, I just had to...Don't worry I'll clean it up before she wakes up...Don't tell anyone about this okay?"

"...all right then...well...um...good night."

"Good night."

"Oh..." there was silence, "Um...you should be...l-less rough on yourself...it's not that loud but it might wake the others..."

The reflection's snickers were barely audible, "Thanks for the advice."

Zoro last hope of help. His ears painfully heard Usopp's footsteps fade away. The bathroom was silent with only Zoro's heavy pants.

His reflection gently stroked his finger over the nipples, instantly hardening under his touch. The man chuckled silently, "That was a close one." He released his other hand and watched as Zoro's hand fell limp against the side, just like what happened with the other. His reflection placed both hands on the side of Zoro's hips, "Let's see how long you can last." As Zoro felt his reflection's cock retreat, he couldn't help but wonder how warm the other's hands were on his hips.

-.-.-

The reflection sat with his back against the wall, staring up at the mirror. Zoro laid right next to him, unconscious, disheveled and yet with all of the cum and blood smeared all over his naked body, he was gorgeous. Made him want to fuck him again but he knew five was enough. It wasn't really fun to have sex if the other wasn't giving back any reactions. He pried open Zoro's legs, noticing how sticky, wet, and bloody it was, and grinned at all of the love bites. He leaned over and carefully took the cloth out of Zoro's mouth. It was heavy with saliva and blood. He planted a kiss on the lips, raw and bruised from the night activities.

All of the senses he wasn't allowed to have came to him all at once. He shivered from the pleasures of what it was like to feel alive. The first taste of Zoro's lips was just as he imagined. Sweet with a little tang from the blood. He loved the taste of Zoro's seed the best; it was bittersweet on his tongue. Every thrust produced a rich metal scent from the swordsman and he absorbed the luscious scent, smelling for the first time. His hands felt Zoro for the first time and since he was so used to the hardness of the mirror he was surprised at how soft his skin actually was. His eyes took in the lovely sight of Zoro, pushed against the wall and moaning through the coarse cloth. He wanted to see how good Zoro looked from above so he straddled the poor swordsman, cock plunged deep inside him, and forced him to ride on it roughly like a rodeo. Face flushed and drenched in blood, sweat, and tears; eyes out of focus; he sighed contently as the sweet memories flew back.

Zoro was his.

No body was allowed to have him, of course, even that blond bastard. A faint golden glow danced over Zoro's face and the reflection turned around toward the window.

Dawn was approaching and he knew he had to be quick. He gently picked up Zoro, destroyed clothes and all, into his arms. He stood up and faced the mirror. Slowly, he raised his arms straight into the glass and watched in silence as Zoro was pulled in. The mirror took him slow, melting the swordsman through the mirror, making the mirror image distort. Just like how a pebble creates ripples in a lake, when the mirror took Zoro in completely, the mirror rippled out in perfect rings.

The reflection looked at himself once the mirror was clear of rings. He could see Zoro was still lying on the ground with the clothes covering him like a blanket. He smiled and touched the surface of the glass, "No one can take you away. You are safe." A thin white outline formed around his hands and a white handprint was left when he pulled away. He silently pulled out the earrings off his right ear and with one of the earrings, poked three holes on the left. He placed the golden earrings in the fresh wounds on his left and grinned smugly.

Silently and quickly, he cleaned up the mess using the water from the spa, leaving no evidence. Once he was done he glanced back at the mirror. Zoro was still asleep. The transformation was slowly progressing. Soon it would be complete and Zoro would be forever his.

_Zoro_ took one last look at the room before he closed it behind him.

**To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

Luffy leaped out of bed from the sound of pots clattering. The captain abandoned his disheveled bed and quickly changed out of his pajamas. While hopping on one foot, he tapped the foreheads of Usopp, Zoro, Chopper, and Franky. All of the men groaned and flipped around in their beds.

The captain shook Zoro's shoulder's wildly, "Come on Zoro! It's morning! Breakfast! Food!"

"Eh, Luffy, I don't think he's going to wake up..." Usopp informed timidly.

"Why?"

"B-because..."

Zoro groaned but sat up, scratching at his messy hair, "Don't worry about it. I'm up." The captain had his usual happy smile and darted out of the men's room in a blur. The rest of the crew slipped out of their pajamas in slow, groggily movements. Zoro just stood there since he was still in the clothes from the night before.

Chopper pulled off his sheep patterned night cap and replaced it with his famous pink fluffy hat. The swordsman watched the adorable creature trying to stuff his hat perfectly so that the antlers wouldn't be in the way.

When Chopper was done, he approached Zoro, "You were able to find the bedroom?"

"Yeah, **t**ook forever though." Zoro chuckled and patted Chopper's head, "Thanks for worrying about me." The reindeer blushed and happily skipped out.

"Took..forever...Hey Zoro bro, did you really get uh, lost?"

From the corner of his eye, Zoro saw Usopp's face reddening."Kind of." He stretched his arms behind his back, "I think I'll go train."

"Wait, aren't you going to eat?"

Zoro frowned at the question. He didn't know how to taste the food yet. He had seen Zoro eat form the reflection of his crewmate's spoon (Zoro mainly ate with chopsticks). He knew what foods or drinks Zoro loved; he just did not know how it would taste on his virgin tongue. If it was something out of the ordinary or unexpected and he made some kind of odd reaction, the crewmate might suspect something.

"Later." The swordsman replied and headed for the training room Franky had build for him.

-.-.-

Zoro woke up to see darkness. From the farthest his eye could see, it was an abyss of endless blackness. It scared him a little that it was the same view whether his eyes were open or closed. When he tried to sit up, nausea hit so he threw up beside him. He did not hear the contents splatter. After he had emptied his stomach he cautiously smoothed his hand over the ground where the mess should have been. It was completely dry, but there was a cold hard floor.

He could only see himself clearly, but there was no source of light anywhere. If he could put it into words, it was like a cave, only not a cave. The air was hot nor cold and it was peacefully quiet. He could not ear the wind, the waves, or the voices. All except his own.

This was definitely not the Thousand Sunny, even if he had not checked most of the rooms, Zoro concluded. Then, where was he?

A vein popped near his forehead. Where was that bastard and where did he send him?

The question was answered when something bright shone behind him. He turned, hopefully to find the exit, and saw an oblong shaped image. On the image stood Nami.

"Nami!" Zoro sighed of relief, "Thank god! Wait, let me get over there."

It was then when Zoro shifted his legs he realized how much damage he had received.

All of the dormant nerves spiked up and Zoro bucked. He collapsed back onto the ground. His whole body shook from the immense pain encircling his lower half. It was so hot and he cringed at the foreign feeling down his thighs. He let out a strangled cry and slammed his forehead against the rock solid black ground.

He felt so embarrassed, miserable, and violated. The swordsman did not want to see what Nami's reaction was like. Nami, of all people!

After a few meditating breaths to ease away from the sensation, he raised his eye to the navigator. Her expression shocked him. She was smiling, admiring eyes looking at him. She was humming a bright, upbeat tune.

"You bitch!" Zoro snarled through his clenched teeth, "I knew you were bad but-!" His eyes shot open at what she did next. She reached for the top of her shirt button and unbuttoned it. He watched in bewilderment as she repeated the process while continuing to hum. She let the shirt slip off her shoulders and he saw it fall out of view. Since she did not like bras when she slept, her glamorous chest was revealed. If Sanji was here, this whole room would be covered in blood from his nose. He did not have the greatest manners, but he had the courtesy to turn away when she began stripped her pants and underwear off. In the meantime, using his forearms, he dragged himself as close to the navigator as possible. There was something wrong and he wanted to make sure if his dreaded assumption was right.

Even if Nami was notorious for her being the cold-heart thief who would only turn around to the sight of money, she had the heart to treat others when they needed help. Whenever someone in their crew was in trouble, she would not hesitate to aid them. His eyes were on the floor as he inched his way toward her.

When he was face to face with her, he sucked in a breath. He thought it was odd he could only see her upper half. The background was somewhere he had to be in front of her and next to the spa. That only meant one place. Zoro touched the surface of a wall that separated between him and Nami.

She looked up at him and smiled.

The sound of his heartbeat pounded in his ears. He leaned closer, "N-Nami?"

Nami did not reply and she took one last look at _herself_ and turned to open the door, leading to the spa.

"Nami!" Zoro suddenly slammed his fists against the glass and yelled. He called her name many times until Nami disappeared out of view. From all of the hitting and screaming that should have gotten her attention, she did not look back once.

The wall vanished into thin air and Zoro fell over. He threw his fists down on the ground. The empty black space became the empty black space once more. Contemplating on what to do first, he decided to check what the perverted narcissist did to him. He reluctantly pulled away the tattered shreds of clothing and spread his legs open. He peered in.

Oddly, the room was pitch black but his body seemed to be the only thing he could see, to his demise. He leaned away to weaken the pressure off his legs and fell in a temporarily state of depression.

His first.

His first kiss, his first sex, his first everything was taken away from him! Himself! He could imagine what people would say if they asked him about his first.

_'You did it with yourself? That's called masturbation.'_

Zoro grinned despite the mocking laughter banging against the inside of his skull. When he found him, he would kill him, kill him twice, and if his soul leaves, he would drag it back and kill it again. He was going to kill with any brutal technique he could think of and that would lighten his mood up a little.

His mood boasted by the nefarious ambitions, he searched where the other was. He stopped. Where was the other?

Did it disappear in the thin air after completing his mission defiling him and send him in this boring, awfully quiet world? He had another hypothesis but he paled at the thought. If that was true it seemed natural as to why Nami was humming and taking her sweet time in her dream spa.

Did this mean that his reflection was walking around on the Thousand Sunny, doing whatever he pleased and no one had any suspicions? Something coiled in his gut. Was this man going to steal his dreams, too? The dreams to become the World's Greatest Swordsman and the ambition to slice Mihawk's head off were all going to be ripped from him? Was that man going to take all of the credit? He had trained and worked with blood, sweat, and tears to get this far and all was going to be washed away because of this stupid mirror curse? Was this really happening?

Zoro desperately wanted to know the answer but he could only wait until someone, anyone would look at the mirror.

Yes, all he could do was wait. He could not train since he did not have any of his training gear. He also could not stand (he had not tried but he decided not to). His nerves were too jittery, jumping about like Luffy plus meat, so sleeping was out. Zoro felt absolutely stupid that he left his most precious and probably the ticket he needed to get out of here at the last night's party.

Last night everyone was having a fun of their lives, reviving the Mizu Mizu Barbeque. The air was not dangerous to the slightest so Zoro left his swords behind and against the wall. If only he knew the mirror chasing game was going to start, he would have kept it to his side.

Zoro groaned irritably and scratched at his tangled hair. All he could do was-and his mind went white for a mere second. In that time span, the swordsman could not remember what he was supposed to say. He frowned and titled his head to the side, "What was that?"

-.-.-

Zoro was awoken to the sound of a certain cook's voice. His ears immediately rotted to his rancid voice. He hated the voice, the owner of that voice; the man whom his other had fallen in love with. He spat and threw his weights down with much force. The room shook and swayed violently, but the brute Adam's wood stayed firm. The swordsman craned his neck and stroke out of the room. Now to try this cook's food of his and see if it's as good as Zoro's memory had explained.

When he peered down the deck, there was one door left open. The unknown but appetizing scent sailed through the wind and welcomed him. He almost drooled on impulse but he swallowed it down. The other had tasted and smelled this dish before with a straight face. He knew what the food was but he never believed it would smell this good. Zoro took a deep breath and leaped down, actually looked forward for this thing called breakfast.

He entered the dining room and already there was chaos. Zoro avoided an incoming frying pan in his direction. The cook was kicking and screaming Luffy who was going crazy in equal fashion, minus the waterfall drool down his mouth. The captain deftly avoided and blocked all of the kicks.

While Zoro bent down to pick up the pan, Chopper scurried up, ducking the extended limbs along the way, "You found the kitchen!"

"Yeah, the door was open so I guessed." He pointed to the crazy duo, "What happened?"

Usopp leaned back against his seat, watching the fight and had listened to their conversation, "Oh, um...Nami's still in the bathroom so Sanji said, 'No breakfast until Nami-san gets out!'"

_So that's what the annoying yelling was about._ Zoro thought as he glanced over at Robin who was eating her fill. He had apathy toward the unfairness. The other him would have made some kind of facial expression that meant jealousy and woe, and tried his best to hide it.

The swordsman shrugged and faced the cook, "Hey Cook! Where's the breakfast?"

Sanji launched a heated glare, "Not until Nami-san comes in!"

Luffy blocked another hit with his forearms but at the sight of the swordsman he slipped away from the cook, "Hey Zoro! You came!" A smile danced on his face and out of nowhere, Luffy had a hand mirror in his hand. He flashed the mirror in front of Zoro's face.

At a glimpse, he saw his reflection, the Zoro who was supposed to be in this side of the world. Zoro had awoken and was sitting down. His knees were out in front and both of his legs were on the side. The clothes were covered all over his lower half, a shame really. There was surprise on the man's face, a look of disbelief maybe.

_Zoro_ silently winked at the other in the mirror and pushed his hand on the surface, pretending to fear it. The transformation had not reached its full power yet.

No one saw the nonsymmetrical image and for proof, Luffy and the rest of the crew laughed. Zoro smirked and then quickly masked it with embarrassment.

Luffy lowered the mirror, "Don't worry Zoro! I don't know how to but I will find a way to cure your mirror fears!"

Zoro chuckled, "Thanks Luffy." Whatever scheme Luffy was preparing for him, it would magically cure him. Deep down in the darkest pit of his heart he knew in just a few minutes, he would not be afraid anymore. Within the prolonged hours of Nami's heavenly morning bath, Zoro was going to change.

He would follow, obey him, and most of all, he would love him.

Luffy grinned, thinking that Zoro was smiling because of the captain's gratitude. The swordsman patted Luffy on the head and pushed him toward the table, "Come on Luffy, let's sit down."

"Aw, but I want to eat!" Luffy puffed up his cheeks and his stomach roared with formidableness.

"Well, kill time." Zoro planned to take a nap once he sat down, but Luffy had plans.

"Okay! I'm going to cure your fear!"

Usopp moved over a few seat, "Hey! I want to help too!"

"Me too!" Chopper chirped.

"Humph, let's see how that goes." Sanji frowned, but the rest of the hour, he was silent. The cook approached Robin a few times to fill up her cup of coffee but mostly he watched the silly progress between the four.

-.-.-

Zoro turned toward the light and it was an orange haired girl. Her short hair was wavy from the dampness. The steam covered her and the wall a little and he was momentarily blinded until she wiped it off with her towel. She was a pretty cute girl. Her large amber eyes stared back at him. She was quite glamorous too, with her sexy defined curves. She wrapped a towel around her head while she dried her body off with another. He stared at her with wonder and confusion.

This girl, he had seen her before. Where, he could not remember and the name did not appear in his barren mind.

Zoro touched himself and saw that all the recent wounds were gone-or was there any in the first place? It did not hurt anymore-wait, what was 'hurt?' What was pain? He scratched at his head, even as the orange haired girl hummed while changing into a cute pink top. When she disappeared out of view, the room fell dark again.

"I thought I heard that song before..." Zoro wondered. He titled his head to the side as he tried to remember, as his memories ebbed away...

-.-.-

Nami strolled into the dining room and was welcomed with Luffy's cheer.

"Yes! Nami's out! Can we eat now Sanji?"

"Yeah, yeah. Go get your fill." The cook spat as he accurately threw the plates in each of the men's hands. His attitude flipped around one-hundred and eighty degress as he deftly plated the navigator's dish with breakfast while spinning around in circles. He stopped the spins with his heel and halted with a sweet click. His cigarette smoke formed petite hearts when he set the plate down, "Here you go Nami-san." He nearly drooled at the fresh scent of floral shampoo on her still damp hair.

Robin was finished with her breakfast and was reading a book. She took her eyes off for a moment and grinned at her, "What a cute shirt."

"Thanks." Nami beamed, "It was only two thousand Beli."

"How was the bath?"

"Fantastic!"

Luffy and all of the men returned to their seats and quickly took their first hungry bite. Luffy did not even reach to his seat and had already eaten his plate, so he spun around and went back for more.

"Gwah! It's amazing!" Luffy threw his head back and screamed as he splattered a spoonful of seconds accurately on his plate. All of the others just grumbled in response as they chewed down their meal. Zoro did not reply because the Zoro never complimented. He actually wanted to though because the food was beyond what he had imagined, but that would blow his cover and he did not want to risk that.

He cleaned his plate and go up to dunk it in the sink when Sanji called, "Oi Marimo, stay and help wash the dishes."

"Why do I have to help?"

"Because I asked." Sanji mocked a smile, "Do you want dinner or not?"

Zoro really did not want to help. The other would have given up, pretending he wanted the dinner but secretly wanted to be near the cook for a little while longer. But he was Zoro and in order to not get caught he had to oblige.

Snarling, he glared at the cook, "Fine, I'll help." He then looked back at the men still swallowing down their meal, "Since they aren't done yet, I'll go and take a nap. Holler out when they're done." He did not have time to take a nap, he had other matters. He needed to see the finished product.

-.-.-

Zoro stared down at his hands as if it would sprout some words, some answers. "Who am I?" he thought. The words, 'Roronoa Zoro' spun around in circles, the only words left in his effaced memory. He felt confused, lost, and most of all, alone. He gripped his arms to hold down a shiver. The dark room was neither hot nor cold but everything was so still. "Who am I?" he repeated.

An image appeared in front of him. It was the same background which was why he could remember. The towel racket and the towel hooked on, the pale white walls. This time, it was a man and Zoro nearly backed away. He looked exactly like him. It was creepy and something off about it but Zoro could not pinpoint what. Although it was weird seeing someone who looked exact, he had a hunch that this man might be able to answer his questions, or hoped to be heard.

'Hey!' Zoro put his hands on the cold wall, 'Who are you? I-I don't know who I am! Can you help me out?'

The man put his hands against the glass, overlapping his. He was just like him, even the earrings, which was the only object not symmetrical.

The man's sharp features softened. "Don't worry Zoro. You don't need to think anymore. All you have to do is follow my moves," he smiled, "You are my reflection."

Relief spread through Zoro's veins. The room felt warm with life. He was a reflection, just a reflection. Suddenly, spurious memories filled his empty mind. Yes, he was his reflection in the mirror. That was his duty. He was to follow, and mimic his movements. He had reverence toward the man now for clearing his cloudy mind.

The tattered clothes disappeared and clothes morphed over his bare skin. His earrings disappeared out of view and fake ones ghosted over on his right earlobe. Now, he looked exactly like the man.

'Thank you.'

"You're welcome." The man replied. There was a pause and the man leaned closer to the glass. Zoro leaned in also, following him perfectly, "Mirror Mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?"

Zoro blinked and moved away from the glass. It was such an obvious question it made him want to think twice, 'You are duh.' The man grinned and Zoro tried to ape it but his was inhumanely wide.

-.-.-

Zoro slipped out of the bathroom like a cat. He could not stop grinning. Heck, he wanted to laugh out loud. He wanted the whole crew to hear, wanted that stupid dumb blond to hear that _Zoro_ was finally his. Zoro would forever be trapped in the mirror was his reflection, calling and waiting for him. Just a song and he could see _him_, love _him_, and cherish _him_. Zoro was finally his.

Zoro was wrapped around his finger, not Sanji. He hated when Zoro tried to approach Sanji in a subtle way. The smile he made after he had helped wash the dishes or a physical sparring gnawed at his jealous soaked heart. He wanted to warn him countless of times.

_Stop Zoro! No matter how hard you try, he won't love you back!_

_But I will._

_I will appreciate your kindness. _

_I will accept your love and return it hundred times more._

_Love me Zoro, love me._

No need to worry anymore. No need to see Zoro heartbroken, longing, wishing. He saved Zoro. Rescued Zoro from the pain, no one on this ship knew he had. The crescent shaped smile split his face almost in half as he snickered quietly but it echoed eerily in the aquarium.

"There you are. What the heck are you laughing about?" Zoro stopped and his eyes shot back at the cook.

"Can't I laugh in peace?"

"No, but it was kind of..." Sanji chewed on his cigarette, "Weird."

"Is it dish washing time already?" A silence from the cook meant a yes, "Okay, I'll go."

The whole dish washing process was hell. Why did Zoro love it so much? Was it only because he discreetly loved Sanji and this was the only time he could spending some alone (and peaceful) time with him? If that was true, that aspect must be powerful because the rest sucked. For just breakfast there were too many plates to be washed, four times more than the actual amount of people. The stupid cook took extra time scrubbing the dishes, even though Zoro knew Sanji could wash faster on his own. They never exchanged any conversations, only the occasion of Sanji calling him, "Zoro" which pissed Zoro off so much he _accidentally_ broke a plate in half. That shut the cook up.

_Only I have the right to call him Zoro._

The cook did not yell when Zoro broke the plate, to his surprise. He then remembered that his beloved swordsman often broke Sanji's dishes. The plate he broke was the common blank white ones Sanji had a large supply of, too. By the time it was finished, the cook had to serve snacks for the crew-mainly to the ladies.

Why the cook did not use this time to rest was beyond him. It was absolute proof that the cook was infatuated with the ladies and had no space to care about men.

Hands wrinkled for the tedious hours in the sink, Zoro grumbled as he made his way out of the kitchen. When he closed the door behind him, Luffy was standing right in front of the room, hands behind his back.

"Hey Zoro!"

"Yo Luffy." Zoro lowered his hands, "What's up?"

Luffy raised a hand up to the swordsman's face, "Close your eyes."

Zoro made a smug grin. He immediately understood what the captain was planning. He was ready and his Zoro was ready, too. He obeyed the captain's orders and closed both of his eyes.

"Don't open them!"

"Okay, okay Luffy." Zoro kept his eyes closed, smirking the whole time. He heard the sound of fabric rubbing against something. He then felt something was right in front of his face. He did not peek but he could feel an air barrier between him and the object-he had an assumption.

"You can open your eyes now!" The swordsman did as he was told and opened them. Just as he was predicting, he was staring at a mirror. He was staring at him, Zoro who stared back in the same expression. When he smiled, he smiled.

Luffy moved his stretchy neck around to see Zoro and saw that he was smiling, "You're not afraid?"

Zoro looked into the captain's dark eyes, "Nope. All better."

Suddenly they both heard boos as Usopp and Chopper peered out from the corner.

"How can that be? That is the easiest-"

"-and almost the most boring plan we ever came up with!" Chopper pouted.

Usopp crossed his arms and frowned, "I wanted to put Zoro into my newest creation, 'Usopp's Factory: Room of Mirrors' to see how much he was going to freak out!"

"Hey, we're not supposed to freak him out! We're supposed to cure him!"

"I know that!"

Luffy grinned, "I win!" Zoro laughed at the sniper and doctor's arguments and a thought clicked. The Room of Mirrors. Seeing tons of Zoros was not a bad idea.

-.-.-

The rest of the day, it went by smoothly. The ocean was calm, the sun was nice and warm, and the wind was only a calm breeze. It was perfect for all of the activities the boys had up in their sleeves. Nami was in the greatest of moods since the weather was rarely peaceful and was enjoying the moment sunbathing and drinking a glass of Sanji's special drinks. Robin sat across from Nami and read a different book while observed the boys and giggled behind the pages.

The boys today were fishing. Franky had upgraded their old fishing gear into a hunk of power. The strength of the string, the rod had tripled so the boys did not need much strain and pull to fish out the monsters of the sea.

Sanji was in the kitchen, ready to begin dinner. He had set up all of the meats and vegetables he needed to create tonight's meal. The kitchen sprung to life as the sounds of cracking eggs and chopping created music to the ears, especially the captain's.

Watching all of this from above, Zoro sat back in the cushions to concentrate on a vague reflection of himself. It was not as clear as the mirror but he could still see him. Zoro sighed contently before he stood up. He walked over to the largest dumbbells in the room, he could not understand how this humongous dumbbell was in here and the crow's nest was able to support it. He touched the cold surface of the pole and gripped it tightly in his hand. With a flick of his wrist the dumbbell was high and above his head.

He was going to train to become the greatest so Zoro, not Kuina, would be proud of him.

-.-.-

Night fell and it was then when Sanji called everyone for dinner. Shouts and cheers stopped Zoro's inhumane heavy lifting. This time he lowered the dumbbell carefully on the floor since his mood was content. He had not noticed the smell of the dinner while he was working out but now as his tense muscles eased and he was able to feel his surroundings again, the smell was hit him with the same force as the first. Since nobody was around, he wiped away the drool off his lips and quickly climbed down the crow's nest.

Everyone, except for Nami and Robin, were literally having a war. The fight intensified compared to the battles at breakfast. Screaming, fighting, punching, pushing, tugging, stealing, all of the techniques were used to get their fill. When Zoro went to his seat, which was near the edge of the table with Chopper next to him, Luffy had already eaten the whole plate of fried octopus within the first five minutes. The captain was raising the gigantic plate over his head, demanding more. Usopp was screaming into Luffy's ear and stretched out his cheek because the captain had eaten his plate clean.

Franky, who was new to this whole ordeal leaned into to Zoro, "Zoro bro, is this normal?"

Zoro nodded, "Yeah. Better get used to it." He added while reaching for a spoonful of something that looked like noodles.

The food was amazing. It was second to the greatest feelings he received for being alive-making love with Zoro was the first, of course. Soon, he was too into the war, using his chopsticks as mini swords to ward off any scurrying fingers. Bits of food sprayed all over the table, making a mess. Good thing tonight was Luffy's job to clean this up, and the captain seemed to be oblivious of it.

The food was gone and everyone's stomach was full. Luffy was off his chair and on the floor, his ball sized stomach made bouncy sounds when Usopp tapped it. Sanji began taking the plates to the sink and some courteous men (Franky and Chopper) stood up to help. Zoro rubbed his stomach and belched. A good training, great food, all he needed was sleep or he could enter the mirror and have a serious make out session with the other.

Scratch sleep. That was first on the list.

Feeling great, Zoro collected his plates and walked over to the kitchen where three of the men were piling up the dirty dishes. The swordsman stacked his along with the others. Sanji skipped over to Nami and Robin and took their plates away in a gentleman kind of manner. The navigator and the archeologist were talking amongst themselves, but the topic was clear it was about the gorgeous spa.

Luffy barged into their conversation, "Hey! I want to take a bath first! I want to try swimming!"

"Swimming? That's stupid!" Nami screamed.

"Yeah, that's a waste of time since you're going to drown in the ocean anyways." Usopp added.

"I can swim in a pool, idiot!" The screams and shouts of whose going first raged on and Zoro shrugged the topic off his shoulders. He stretched his arms over his head and headed toward the door.

"Hey." The voice stopped Zoro in his tracks. The loud shouts had died down and the room felt silent.

Zoro had his back facing the cook but he had some respect to turn his head, "What? If it's about dishes, I'm not doing it."

All eyes were on Sanji. Everyone was exchanging confused glances. The cook did not reply right away. Instead he pulled out a fresh cigarette out of his breast pocket and lit it up. He let out a thin wisp of smoke, sailing gently up to the ceiling and dissipated into thin air.

Sanji lowered his eyes, "Who are you?"

**To Be Continued**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

"Who are you?"

The room was still and silent as the grave. All of the crew mates at the table were shaking their heads, back and forth between Sanji and Zoro. The sound of hair whipping and the steady breaths stood out. Zoro remained frozen right in front of the door with his back toward everyone. Sanji had his hands in his pockets, his eye burning into the swordsman's back.

A slow minute had ticked by and Nami was the first to break the silence, "Sanji-kun, what are you talking about?" her voice had a slight tremor to it, "That's Zoro."

"Yeah." There were quiet murmurs agreeing with the navigator. Then why was the air so heavy? Sanji did not seem to hear her, so she turned to Zoro.

"Zoro why aren't you saying anything? You're Zoro right?" Since both of the men were practically ignoring her, anger started to take over her fear, "C-cut it out you guys! This isn't funny!"

"I am only going to repeat this once," Sanji's voice darkened, "Who the hell are you?"

Finally a movement from the man, but it was not what any of the crew thought he would do. The swordsman lowered his head and his whole frame twitched from the restrained chuckles. The crew at the table huddled with each other as if the temperature of the room had suddenly dropped to freezing. No one could see what expression Zoro had but at the same time, no one dared to imagine.

When the chuckling stopped the swordsman spun around to face the cook. There was a gleaming crescent like smile, "How did you find out?"

Chairs screeched back while some were thrown down to the floor with an earsplitting smack. Nami, Usopp, and Franky threw out their weapons in a flash. The rest of the weaponless crewmates leaped out to get a hold of the swordsman. Robin was the quickest.

Dozens of hands sprouted out from Zoro's body like vines. Four arms pulled his own arms backwards; a hand grew out from Zoro's shoulders and pushed down his forehead, bending it far back to the point of breaking. Chains of arms linked together fettered him to the floor so he was bounded standing. Usopp and Chopper winced and turned away from the sight since it was hurting their nerves. In the quiet room, everyone could hear the soft cracks of muscle and bone as it was pushed to the edge. Despite all that, the swordsman was grinning from ear to ear. He was clearly enjoying the show he had performed.

Nami had her hands covering her ears to block the sound, "Robin stop!" she screamed frantically and almost to the brink of tears, "You're going to hurt him!"

"But Nami-chan,"

"It could be a ghost taking over his body!"

Usopp loosened his grip on his Kabuto slingshot, "Y-yeah, we're entering the triangle! H-he could have attracted a g-ghost!" His knees were knocking against each other and were creating an annoying racket. Chopper shrieked at the thought of a ghost entering his own body and acting all mortifying evil like Zoro was now.

Robin glanced over at the armed group for a second before turning back to the captive, "-or he could be Mr. 2."

"Mr. 2?"

Everyone, excluding Franky, remembered who the mysteriously flamboyant agent in the Baroque Works. His skills to transform in any person he touched were horrifyingly accurate. The agent did get a copy of Zoro, too. It could be him, but no one raised a hand.

Mr. 2 Bon Clay's Zoro would have had a flaw, like a happy skip or speak in a feminine tone that everyone could recognize in a heartbeat. This man, with the physical traits of their swordsman also seemed to know his habits. This man knew Zoro's daily routine and if Sanji never said anything he would be left unnoticed. That was the terrifying thought.

"Ah, that gay Baroque Works agent." Zoro muttered out. He saw everyone's face drain out of blood.

"H-how did you know about Mr. 2?" Usopp asked in a frightening tone.

The swordsman had a smug grin. He looked so relaxed in the awkward vice grip, "I am Zoro, but not Zoro." He rolled his eyes toward Robin, "Oi, release me. My neck is killing me."

"W-wait," Chopper cut him off, "If you're not Zoro then that means," his eyes grew wider by the second, "Did we leave the real Zoro at Water 7?"

"What?" Luffy shouted, having the shocked expression just like everybody else, "We need to go back!" the captain signaled Robin, "Robin, keep him still! We're going to head back to Water 7!"

"But Luffy, I don't know how to get back! This isn't a normal compass!" Nami shrieked, jabbing her finger on her log pose.

Luffy blinked at the fuming navigator for a few seconds before turning back to Robin, "Robin, keep him still! We're going to _find a way_ to head back to Water 7!" While the archeologist giggled despite the situation, everyone prepared to leave the dining room.

Sanji raised an arm, gesturing them to cease their movements, "Stop! Zoro was on this ship yesterday!"

"H-how do you know that?" Usopp accused, "It could've been him!"

"Shut up! I just know okay!" Sanji's golden strands of hair shook as he shouted. Obeying the cook's order, the crew remained still. Sanji approached Zoro and grabbed a fistful of his jacket. Knowing that the cook had the man, Robin released some of her arms, mainly around the upper half. Zoro's face was free to move so the swordsman was able to look into those deep ocean blue eyes. They were alluring but he much preferred Zoro's extravagant emeralds.

"Where's Zoro?" Sanji's voice was serious and grave, but Zoro heard the slight tremor. Was it fear of him or something else? He wasn't able to contemplate on it because his pompous pride settled onto him.

Zoro spat, scorning down at the cook, "Don't call him as if he's yours. That pisses me off-"

"Where did you hide him?" The tremors in his voice were now obvious to his ears. Since Sanji was so close, his loud voice along with the nasty nicotine smell evaded his senses. The cook was angry which surprised the swordsman. He expected Luffy to be in Sanji's place demanding where Zoro was, since he and the first mate were as close as brothers. Sanji and Zoro, well Zoro had some thoughts toward the cook but for Sanji they were as bad as throwing water into hot sizzling oil.

Zoro widened his eyes in surprise, "Why are you so hyped up?"

Sanji snarled through his teeth, "Because we're nakama."

The smile faded from the swordsman's lips, "Nakama? Don't tell me that this anger you are showing me is from this pretty little _thing_ called, 'Nakama.'"

The cook felt his sanity crack a few pieces around the edges. This man definitely wasn't Zoro. The swordsman, no matter how boarish, thick-headed idiot he could be at times, would never disparage the nakama title. The realization that this swordsman was fake was slowly sinking into the others.

"Huh? Answer me, idiot cook."

"Of course." Sanji tried to answer without raising his voice.

There was a sudden change of color in the man's eyes that startled the cook just a bit. The pupil was shrouded in darkness, pure antipathy, "Let's say Usopp, or Nami if you want, disappears just like Zoro and was asked the same question. Are you going to answer the same 'because we're nakama' if Nami is gone or is Nami-san special?" The swordsman's voice was high, mocking him.

Sanji raised an eye at the swordsman What was he trying to prove? What kind of point would this make? Nakama was nakama, regardless if it was Nami-san. "It doesn't matter who it is, if someone is hurting my nakama I will kick their ass."

Everyone nodded, agreeing with Sanji. The only person not moved with Sanji's speech was Zoro himself. The swordsman's face slowly scrunched up like paper. He shouted in a harsh voice and scared Usopp and Chopper off their feet. "That's bullshit!" Zoro attempted to ram into Sanji but Robin's arms only made him writhe. He snarled, baring out his teeth and breathed though his nose to settle down. Returning to his calm state, he leaned into the cook, "What the fuck was that? You know that I'm not smart enough to understand your poetic ambiguity! Hello, I'm Zoro-the thick-headed idiot! How do you think Zoro would know the distinct difference between 'nakama' and 'something more than nakama?' He thought it was the same!"

Sanji's eyebrow quirked a little.

Zoro's frowned deepened, and his eyes glowered, "Since you didn't _specifically_ tell Zoro that your kindness was only because he and you were _nakama_, he thought it was something else-something you always give to the lovely ladies. Getting the idea, Cook?" Sanji remained silent but his breathes was quicker. Zoro bumped his forehead against Sanji's, "You took my Zoro away, so I took him back."

The swordsman suddenly let out a chuckle, a low clicking noise which bounced off the walls of the dining room. The cook twirled his almost spent cigarette irritably while the remaining crew gathered to the back of the room but still armed. Zoro's eyes narrowed into a thin line and his lips formed a perfect smile, a fox in Zoro's body.

"Did you seriously think I would just hide Zoro away?"

For a brief second, the crew seemed to not understand what the swordsman was saying but soon after they added one to another, the reaction was clearly written on some of the faces. Zoro saw Sanji's face lose a shade or two of color off his face. The cigarette ash was dangling like a worm in a bird's beak. The cook's lips were quivering and some of the bits of the ash crumbled onto the floor.

The cook let out a short breath, attempting to say something but Luffy beat him to it, "What did you do to Zoro?" Luffy was one of the crew members who had no clue to the hidden meaning to the announcement Zoro said earlier. Yet when the captain asked, his voice was stern.

The swordsman answered but not to his captain but to the cook. Besides the answer was proof Zoro was his and probably wouldn't get it. Zoro chuckled and said in a low voice but loud enough for everyone to hear, "What you would do with a hot naked lady at night."

Zoro first heard Sanji sucked in a breath and the hands that wrung his shirt loosened. He heard some gasps in background but Zoro didn't care. He was focusing onto Sanji's face. Zoro couldn't understand why the cook's face was paling and the cigarette teeter tottering on the edge of his lips. He had to comment, it was the funniest reaction he had ever seen, so much he wanted to point a finger and laugh.

"W-wait," Usopp stammered, his knees shaking, "That means l-last night…the s-sounds I heard you-he-"

Zoro smiled, "Pretty hot huh?" Before it could reach Usopp's ears, his eyes rolled back to his head and collapsed to the ground. The swordsman opened his mouth to laugh when suddenly he felt an aura. At the corner of his eyes he saw Sanji's iron hard shoe aiming straight for his face. At the same time, Robin had released all of her hands so that when the cook's kick struck the swordsman he would crash into the wall. Unfortunately, Zoro took this as an advantage.

Knowing that Zoro had extremely keen reflexes, Zoro ducked just in time. He almost felt the sole of the other's shoe brush against his temple. Sanji kicked air and spun around to regain his balance. In the tiny time span, Zoro ran past the horrified crew, stepping on Usopp without care, and dove for his treasured weapons. Unsheathing two swords free, Zoro was armed completely, ready to kill anyone who interfered. The crew backed away a few steps because they knew a Zoro with swords was a potentially dangerous demon. Nami, Robin, and Chopper all carried Usopp and glanced at the three strongest males in the crew.

The swordsman stood there silently and did not move an inch even when Franky raised his left arm at Zoro. This worried the shipwright, as if Zoro was not afraid of the man at all. Nevertheless, Franky shot a cannon, a size of a basketball, toward him. Zoro flipped Sandai Kitetsu around and sliced the iron ball in half. The pieces zipped past Zoro and flew into the wall behind him. The walls of the room shook and sawdust littered onto the floor. Luckily the ship was made of Adam's wood so no harm was done, but the sounds of the explosion woke Usopp up.

"The ship! Ow ow, ow…" The sniper grabbed his stomach where Zoro had stepped, "I'm hit! I can't fight anymore!"

"You're okay idiotbro and the ship's fine. A few cannons here and there won't hurt it."

"Oi!" Luffy screamed, "You better bring Zoro back or else!"

Zoro laughed. He tapped the blunt side of the blade on his shoulders, "Or else what Captain?"

"You have no right to call me captain-and to use Zoro's swords!"

"Why?" the swordsman chuckled, "It is mine."

Luffy raised his fist and was about to beat the man mercilessly when Sanji stopped him, "Wait, he still didn't answer my question." When the cook faced the swordsman, his eyes were dark with utter fury, "Where is Zoro?"

The swordsman chuckled and raised a taunting finger, "If you want to know the answer you better catch me." In a blink of an eye Zoro ran past everyone and flew out of the kitchen. The way he ran and how his body moved fluidly was exactly how Zoro would do. Luffy and Sanji, both yelling, ran after the swordsman.

Nami slumped down to her knees and held her arms tight over her breast, "He's too much like Zoro…" she whispered, "too much it's creepy."

Robin laid her hand on her shoulder, "While Cook-san and Captain-san are fighting we should find Swordsman-san."

"B-but how…? Z-Z…That man didn't tell us."

Robin smiled, "I think I might know where he hid him."

**To Be Continued**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

Zoro's body slipped past the fields, his feet barely touching the floor. He flew up to a place where Zoro and he also loved. The swordsman, with haste, entered the crow's nest and rushed to the window closest to the moon. The moon was bright but it would not give him the same special power he had the night before. He was weakening and he knew that one blow from either one of the men would be fatal. While the real Roronoa Zoro was made of flesh, skin, and bones, this Zoro was just an image.

The swordsman saw his opaque reflection in the window and chanted the song. His reflection wavered and shifted and finally the true Zoro was on the other side, looking straight at him with concern, "What happened?"

"Zoro," the reflection put his hands on the window, "I have bad news. I am found by my crew and they are out to get me."

Zoro let out a quiet gasp and leaned into toward the glass, eyes flared up in determination, "I want to help!"

The reflection appreciated Zoro's kindness but he shook his head, "No, you must stay there. While here is dangerous, there you are safe from harm."

He saw Zoro's eyes waver and lower his head sadly, "...W-what can I do? I-I want to be with you."

The reflection could not help but moan at the beautiful words. He leaned closer to the window until the tip of his nose touched the glass, "Zoro," he waited until Zoro lifted his head, "I know you never did this in your life, but pray for me. Pray that I will return safe and sound."

Zoro's lips were tight shut but slowly he opened them, "I'll try."

The reflection smiled. He then leaned even further, dipping his whole upper body through the window and into the world where Zoro was. Zoro's eyes widened in mild surprise as the reflection's hands brushed through his green hair. The man pulled Zoro close and pressed his lips gently over his. There was sudden glee forming around the reflection's heart when Zoro's arms wrapped around his back. He deepened the kiss, his tongue entering the willing mouth, and Zoro let out a sweet muffled moan. His hand continued to weave through Zoro's soft green hair, his other hand explored Zoro's bare chest, smoothing his hands over the muscle and flesh.

While the reflection's body was hot with life, Zoro's body was icy cold. The swordsman craved the warmth and writhed as the hands, burning with heat, tickled his bare skin and left a satisfying burn.

The reflection wanted more, but he heard the voices of Luffy and Sanji. Disappointed, the reflection pulled away, hands and all, and smiled, "I will be back." He whispered. Zoro's lips were bruised up from the night before but it formed a wonderfully warm smile. The man planted a kiss on Zoro's hand, and with effortless force he pulled himself out of the glass. The glass rippled and was smooth like a peaceful lake.

Zoro picked up his swords and walked over to the door.

-.-.-

The sky was clear of clouds and the full moon, waned a piece, watched down at the night arena. The grassy field was white from the moonlight and caught fresh dew. The sparkling dew was brushed away as the captain and cook stepped over them. Luffy and Sanji spun around, scanning the whole ship.

"Where the hell is he?" Sanji demanded.

"Up here." The voice was faint but both raised their heads up to see a silhouette of the swordsman standing at the edge of the crow's nest. Without hesitation, Zoro leaped down and landed firmly onto the ground, right in front of the two. Zoro straightened up and noticed that only the captain and cook came to fight, he grinned.

Zoro laughed mirthfully, "Only two-to-one? How sad. I should have provoked more."

"We don't need everyone to fight you." Sanji snarled with his teeth. Luffy seemed to be in too much fury to speak. The captain had his straw hat low over his eyes, shadowing them.

Zoro smiled. He predicted Luffy would act like this. From the time the swordsman joined the Straw Hat crew he and Luffy were close friends, almost like brothers. Since he was Zoro, he also had the mysterious telepathic power to get a picture of what Luffy was thinking. Tonight, at this moment, the captain was out to kill him and rescue the Zoro Luffy knew and loved.

The swordsman chuckled, "Do you want to hear the noises Zoro made when I fucked him? I bet I could imitate his voice real well." This would probably boil all of the blood Luffy had in his veins. He thought he heard a snap from the cook. Odd, maybe he was imaging things.

Unpredictably, Sanji struck first but, Zoro blocked it easily with his sword. His back was open and Luffy kicked his arm out towards the side so he could unleash his whip-like kick.

Zoro saw through what Luffy was attempting many seconds before as if he had mantra. He leaped as the captain's stretched out legs zipped under and past him in a blur of skin color. Sanji also leaped into the air simultaneously to avoid getting hit. In the air, Zoro pulled his arms out with the blades lining each other. He was going to get rid of the more troublesome first. The ship was strong but since it was brand new he did not want any unnecessary scratches. Sanji saw what the fake swordsman was about to do and cried out to Luffy, but it did not reach the captain's ears fast enough.

"Tatsumaki!" A gust of wind from the blades enveloped Luffy like a snake strangling its prey. Luffy had managed to punch some of the wind blades away but the rest came slicing in on him. He blocked his face with his forearms and the wind tore open his skin on all parts of his bare skin and clothes. Covered in fresh blood the tornado did its last magic and sent Luffy blasting away and crashing head first into a wall. The dust cleared and the captain was face down. He was completely still.

"Luffy!" Sanji landed on his heels and rushed over to his captain when a shadow loomed beside him.

A low voiced hushed into his ear, "Haven't you learned to never turn away during the midst of a battle?" Before the cook could react, a loud crack split his ears and his vision blurred out of focus as he was also thrown, but backwards to the opposite wall.

The Adam's wood was sturdy than the wood used to make the belated Merry but it had its flaws. While normal wood broke and served as a somewhat of a cushioning, when slammed into the Adam's wood it only rebounded with equal force. So when Sanji crashed into the wall, it felt like he was pounded with an enormous hammer. Thankfully, he crashed on his side but he knew it would be hideously bruised by the time this was over.

The world spun as he tried to regain his focus. He then realized that the swordsman only struck him across the face with the end of the sword. Warm blood drained down his temple as another thought hit him. If this Zoro was able to throw him this far with just a punch, Luffy must be in critical condition. Sanji's nerves spiked when he heard footsteps. Quickly, he rose while holding his throbbing temple to steady the dizziness. The bastard perfectly imitated Zoro's strides.

The man, Sanji had to admit, was exactly like Roronoa Zoro. This swordsman completely mastered Zoro's daily schedule with the same idleness. However, his style in battling was different, barely noticeable for people who only fought him once or twice. Sanji and Zoro shared countless sparring to the point where Sanji could predict the swordsman's next move just by watching the flex of his arms. Although they fought, never once they hurt the other.

Sanji could tell by the man's eyes, the swordsman was out to kill him. There was no restraint whatsoever.

The blond threw his arms over his head and flipped back, creating a perfect arch. His legs were off the ground and his heel dived toward Zoro's wrist. In a split second, the swordsman leaped out of the way and Sanji kicked air.

Frustrated that he missed for the second time, the cook launched a series of attacks. His feet moved so fast that it blurred especially in the pale moonlight. But, no matter how accurate he tried to kick at the swordsman, he would block it quickly with his sword. The pattern repeated: Sanji kicked with his right, Zoro would block with Sandai Kitetsu, and if he kicked with his left, Zoro would block with Wado Ichimonji. As Sanji assailed attempted hits onto Zoro but the swordsman did not fight back.

"Are you going to even fight me?" Sanji spat.

"Do you really want to end up like Luffy?" Zoro smirked, "You're quite a masochist."

The moonlight cast over Zoro's face and Sanji saw the swordsman's lips were bruised. He did not notice it before when they were in the dining room, so it must have been recent.

"What-" Sanji's eyes flew open and he jerked his head up to the crow's nest. Zoro was up there. His shoes hit the floor as he darted toward the ladder of the crow's nest, but just when his fingers could graze over the coarse ropes, the icy blade of the Wado Ichimonji kissed his neck.

"Where are you going?"

"You sick pervert." Sanji glared over his shoulder.

"Huh?" Zoro raised his eyebrow in confusion. He finally noticed the burning glares on his lip and he chuckled, "Oh, this?"

"Zoro's up there isn't he?"

The swordsman pulled away the sword from Sanji's neck just a little to see where the cook was looking. "Maybe, but I'm not letting you have him."

"You are so sick," Sanji repeated, his voice dark with menace, "How could you do with yourself?"

"How could I?" Zoro leaned back and chuckled, "Zoro's amazing. I can't believe he survived as a virgin for so long." He saw the cook's eyes widen again. His reactions were so off it confused him, "Why are you making that face."

"What face?"

"That face. It's as if I raped Nami." The smile on Zoro's face slowly faded and he scoffed in disgust, "Oh yeah, it doesn't matter if I fucked Robin, Luffy, or even Chopper, you'll be just as angry. 'Because we're nakama.'" Zoro mocked the last sentence with indignation. The blade was pressed into Sanji's throat and the blond felt it break the surface of his skin.

"You're wrong." Sanji retorted sharply.

A vein popped out on the smooth surface on Zoro's temple. He yanked Sanji back by the hair earning a painful cry. The sword was now millimeters deep into the cook's neck and crimson blood trailed down the glistening blade.

"How am I wrong?" Zoro shouted in Sanji's ear.

Sanji heaved through his teeth and whispered harshly, "Zoro's different."

The blond felt the weight leave his back and the sword with it, but he spoke too soon. Sanji was twisted around the thrown against the floor with a loud smack. His back and elbows stung from the force. He glared up but was only met by the tip of the Wado Ichimonji blade. If Sanji lifted his head up, his right eye would likely be sliced open. Zoro's eyes were so wide it bulged nearly out of his sockets. He was furious, Sanji could feel it by the aura emitting from the swordsman's body, but the crooked smile was still on the man's face.

"You know, Zoro and I are alike, but there is one thing we have different opinions on," the sword was poised in place and Zoro leaned down so his lips met Sanji's ear, "I never liked you." The blood the sword had collected on Sanji's wound gathered at the tip and silently dropped into Sanji's eye. The burning sensation lasted a brief second as the cook tried to blink it away. Zoro rose up; his eyes were dark with jealousy, "Morning, noon, night, sometimes in his dreams he thought of you! It pissed me off!" he sneered, "What's so good about you? You're stupid, you smell of cigarettes, and you completely fail at love!"

Sanji felt his blood boiling up to his head. The cook shouted back, "Fail at love? Look at you! Taking advantage of someone with force and then confining them, you call that love?"

"I don't want to hear those words from your mouth, Cook! Chasing after ladies who won't return your love, and completely ignoring the one person who will!" He saw Sanji's face blanched even in the pale moonlight, making his face even whiter than before. Zoro huffed with haughtiness, "I did the right thing. If I haven't done anything Zoro would have been waiting for the rest of his life. I helped him forget: his wishes, his pain, and of course, his love for you." Zoro stood on his knees and looked down at Sanji with smugness, "You should be thankful."

"Hell no!" Sanji shouted and felt the tip of the blade faintly graze over the skin of his eye. He closed his eye, and throwing his arms over his head, he slipped downward, through the space between Zoro's legs. With that momentum, he thrust his knee and struck a kick into the swordsman's back.

There were two loud cracks. When Sanji slowly opened his eye, he saw the extended arm and the fist aiming right next to where Sanji had hit. Sanji let out a breath but his lungs tightened at Zoro's voice.

"A wound on the back is a swordsman's shame..." the swordsman turned away from the cook to look behind, "Remember that Luffy?"

Out of the rubble, the captain had risen. Luffy glared, "You're no swordsman."

Zoro chuckled, "Ah, I see." He then looked back at Sanji and grinned. Suddenly, from the wound Luffy and Sanji inflicted, a earsplitting crack nearly broke Sanji's eardrums. Millions of web like cracks spread all over Zoro's body. His whole body was free of reflecting everything the shards saw: the floor, the sky, the moon, anything close by. Sanji's eye widened in horror when he saw his own reflection in the distorted swordsman's face and those eyes moved on the man's accord.

"Ah! What a shame!" Zoro laughed with Sanji, Luffy's voice mixed together, "I'm going to die and I'll never, ever going to see Zoro again!" As he screamed, pieces of his face broke off, half of his hair and eye crashing to the floor. Sanji saw no organs and blood dripping down the man's face. There was nothing inside the man's head. It was pitch black like the black hole, ready to suck up any light it could find.

Sanji sat up and grabbed a fistful of what he thought was soft, cotton fabric of the jacket but it was now painful shards of broken glass. It dug and pierced through his skin like a hot knife through butter, "No, you are not going to die not telling us where Zoro is! Where is Zoro?"

The figure, not even resembling Zoro anymore, cracked his lips wide open into a smile. Pieces of glass reflecting teeth, tongue, and cheek broke as it collided to the floor.

"Before I tell you the answer, can I ask you one thing?" Sanji didn't reply but the reflection asked anyway, "How did you find out?"

-.-.-

Everyone did their best to crowd around the mirror in the bathroom. Franky opened the door leading to the spa so that at least two more people could pop their heads through the door. With Franky and Usopp in the spa room and Chopper sitting on Usopp's head, they were able to fit.

"Robin, you think that Zoro is in this?" Nami brushed her fingers along the surface of the mirror.

"Yes," Robin pulled her hair back to show her ear, "On the fake swordsman-san's right ear there were holes."

"Holes?"

"Three holes to be exact."

"But, Zoro doesn't have holes-" Nami corrected, but then she realized what Robin was trying to say, "Oh."

"Exactly." Robin noticed that the men were slightly slow on their brain power this evening so she explained carefully, "If you stand in front of the mirror, everything is switched. Right is left and left is right. So if Swordsman-san stood in front of a mirror, which side would the earrings be in the reflection?"

Usopp frowned, "Is this supposed to be a trick question?"

"Just shut up and answer!" Nami snapped.

"...right?" Chopper titled his head to the side. Finally the ladies saw the light beaming in the men's dull eyes.

"So, the fake Zoro is actually the Zoro from the mirror...so how does that have to do with the mirror?"

Robin raised a hand, "If you want to search the whole ship to find Zoro, be my guest. But I think since the fake Swordsman-san is quite a selfish narcissist, he would want to hide the real Zoro somewhere we cannot reach. Even if Zoro was covered in blood and almost to the point of death, he would be out of his hiding place by now." Everyone nodded and at the same time hoped that Zoro wasn't covered in blood. "So, if the reflection Zoro is out here in this world, then the Zoro we want is in this mirror."

"So, Zoro is in the mirror..."

"I don't see him." Chopper moved side to side in hopes that his reflection would move out of the way.

"That's the best place I could think of."

This was when everyone sweat dropped, "How are we going to get him out?"

"This is where we need to brainstorm."

-.-.-

The reflection's grin was crooked when Sanji spilled the last words out of his mouth. The man snickered and his eyes darkened, "Now I hate you much more." Sanji didn't faze. "Fine fine, I'll tell you where he is. Come down here. Can you see I can't stand anymore?"

The cook gritted his teeth but obliged. He knelt down and leaned down as close to the remains of the man's face without getting disgusted.

The man leaned into Sanji's ear and whispered in Zoro's voice, "Mirror mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?" Then the man's lips moved as he gave one last final comment to the cook. Sanji's eye widened.

The man pulled away and his face split in a wide grin and the cracks thickened, stretched all the way to the back of the his head. The man used up his last power for his last revenge. When he broke into pieces, many of the shards shot in all directions. The cook shielded his face with his hands and cringed when he felt the glass biting and tearing into his arms. Luffy was meters away from the two but had to block the glass as it cut through his rubbery skin. The sounds of glass falling on the floor were like soft bells and when the pretty sound was gone, they both opened their eyes. Where the man stood was nothing but heaps of broken glass.

"G-glass?" Luffy approached the pile and winced slightly as the glass sliced through his sandals.

Sanji rose up on his knees as he examined the mess. The song the man had said echoed in his mind, "...mirror?"

He whispered it out but Luffy caught the word, "Mirror?" then a smile formed on his face, "Ah, I see! The mirror!"

Sanji gasped. Even though it was hard to imagine what went through Luffy's mind, he knew something completely bad was going to happen.

"W-wait! Luffy!" Sanji desperately called out but Luffy was already gone toward the room where everyone was.

-.-.-

Usopp tapped his hand on the mirror, "Okay, first things first. Don't break the mirror! That might lose our chance to get Zoro out of there."

"Right."

"Hold it!" Nami raised her hand up to her ear, "Do you hear something?" Everyone stopped cheering and listened very closely. It was Luffy's roar, the cry of victory, but why was it getting louder?

Suddenly, the captain was right in front of their face and his right hand was somewhere far back down in the aquarium.

"Gomu Gomu no-!"

All except Robin's eyes were wide with surprise.

Nami screamed, "Luffy no!"

-.-.-

Sanji's eyes snapped open at the heavenly scream of Nami's voice. His happy mood plunged down immediately at the sound of broken glass. The cook's eyebrow twitched and he, along with the rest of the crew, sucked in a breath and yelled.

"Luffy!"

**To Be Continued**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. **

Nami tried her best to smile. It was tremendously hard. "So, you are saying that, that man said those last words and those words were something of a great significance?"

"Y-yes, Nami-san."

"And those words were, 'Mirror mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all, correct?"

"Y-yes. You are correct Nami-san."

"Mirror mirror." Nami lowered her head and giggled in a bright manner. "Mirror mirror." She repeated but the flowery aura was long gone, "Mirror mirror...where the hell is the mirror Luffy-kun?"She threw her demonic glare at the poor captain who was tied up from head to toe with coarse ropes. It was Nami's idea to tie their captain up, which probably had no affect whatsoever since the deed was already done. Franky, whose hand was made out of steel and nails, had collected the pieces of what used to be the bathroom's grand mirror. Now what was left were just shards, impossible for even Chopper to slip through.

"Luffy, why did you break the only hope we had to save Zoro?" Nami raised her voice almost to a shrill as her finger pointed to the sparkling mess.

"I thought breaking it would help." Luffy replied curtly. Nami was restrained before she got her chance to punch Luffy in the face.

Robin pursed her lips and turned to Franky, "Do you think it is possible if we could restore it by putting the pieces together?"

"As in a puzzle?" Franky rubbed his metal nose, "Maybe but we might have to use tape and glue, but I'll try."

"I'll help too! I like puzzles!" Chopper exclaimed, eager to do anything to get Zoro back.

"I want to participate!" Usopp called as he hopped to his feet.

"I want to, too!" Luffy yelled but everyone took no notice of it. Eventually, the captain used his inhumane powers to tear the ropes free. Robin and Nami exchanged glances and sweat dropped. What was done was done. The ladies took a weary look at the cook. After he had heard that Luffy had broken the mirror, the cook went crazy. It took Franky, human-formed Chopper, and Nami's 'heavenly goddess' voice to hold him down.

"Sanji-kun..."

"Cook-san..."

Sanji snapped out of his trance and his attention returned to the regal ladies."I-I'm sorry. I'm a little tired..."

Robin's eyes softened, "It's alright Cook-san. You had a long night. Please rest." Nami nodded silently.

"Thank you Robin-chan, Nami-san." The cook pulled his heavy lips to a smile. He slowly rose and stumbling past the dining table he left the kitchen. Nami glanced at the door and gave a worried stare at Robin. The archeologist returned a reassuring smile and placed her hand on Nami's shoulder.

"Only time will tell."

-.-.-

The next morning it was bright and sunny. The skies were blue with a few puffy clouds roaming past.

Sanji had trouble falling asleep. He had tossed and turned countless of times and forced himself to dream of wonderful things, splendid things. The ladies he had flirted during Baratie, the first encounter with Nami, the cluster of women in Whiskey Peak, all of those memories he had shoved into his mind to forget about what had happened in the last few hours. He woke up still feeling horrible. His body was stiff from all of the bandages Chopper had wrapped under his suit.

The tiny alarm clock read ten. He felt even worse.

_I hadn't made breakfast yet_.

He noticed that he was the only one in the room. He quickly got out of bed and quickly slipped in a new suit with a blue pin stripe shirt. He cleaned his face and trudged out toward the kitchen. The smell of food alerted his tired senses and his eyes boggled out of his sockets at the sight of the most beautiful living creatures on the Grand Line making breakfast.

Robin and Nami took their eyes off the stove for just a second to greet Sanji. "Good morning Cook-san."

"G-good morning." Sanji tried to raise his voice a few pitches but he didn't have the will to. "How's the mirror?"The two shared glances and Nami left the stove. She placed a tentative hand on his shoulder.

Nami was smiling her usual beautiful smile, but her voice was shaking, "T-they...they tried their best."

Sanji's eyes widened for just a fraction of a second before he narrowed them. Then he smiled, "I see." His voice was lifeless.

-.-.-

The cook stared with an impassible expression at the work the four male members had painstakingly done overnight. They had managed to put all of the pieces together into the form it once was, but it was barely visible with the tape and glue. The mirror was too fragile to even stand. Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper hid their bandaged fingers and bowed in an apology. Luffy bowed the lowest.

Sanji shook his head. He knelt down to gently touch the rigid surface of the mirror. No more mirror, no more Zoro. Chopper's eyes were rimmed with tears and he couldn't hold it any longer. The reindeer burst into tears and cried out loud. The ladies in the other room heard the wails and Nami felt tears falling onto her face also. Since the death of the Merry Go, the crew fell silent once again.

-.-.-

The remains of the twisted man were still scattered around on the deck, so the male crew silently swept it into one mound. The mirror shards were not like the glass from the mirror. Nothing reflected through; it was all black, empty like the dead. Sanji insisted of taking the job to throw away the shards off the ship. He wanted to see through his own eyes that the man was gone and to never appear again.

Zoro's swords were scattered around the broken piles of glass. Usopp and Franky picked at the tiny fragments from the hilts of the swords. Chopper brought out the sheaths so that the swords would return to their rightful homes. And probably forever would be.

The rest of the day, it seemed as if the Thousand Sunny would sink from the heavy mood lingered over the crew. The crew ate and talked little. Even Luffy had set his fork down with his plate barely touched. After Franky and Usopp washed the dishes, everyone sat outside on the deck and watched with distant eyes as the waves gently rolled against the ship.

Nami and Robin sat on their lounging chairs as usual, but Robin hadn't opened her book and Nami drew scribbles on her valuable mapping paper. Luffy had disappeared on deck, but everyone knew he was on the lion's head. It was the captain's mistake and everyone forgave him, but it seemed that Luffy was hit hard with remorse. Chopper took walks between Sanji and Luffy to check on their wounds and replacing the bandages. The thought that he was never going to wrap bandages around Zoro's head or arms made the reindeer's face wet with snot and tears. Franky paced quietly around the six crew mates and suddenly left to the kitchen, deciding that it was his turn to cook tonight's dinner.

Usopp brought out his portable workshop outside and was lifelessly working on a new invention. He glanced over to his right where he saw Sanji leaning against the railing. He noticed that the cook had his suitcase opened and had a hand mirror in his hand. The sniper wanted to say something but the words did not form. He closed his mouth and resumed tinkering with the device.

The last words the man said echoed in his mind. It was not the little poem Sanji had announced to the crew last night; the man's last words were to him and only to him. Hope formed like tiny bubbles in his chest. If he said that, there might be a chance that Zoro would come back. But how?

Sanji's eyes narrowed and his reflection mimicked him. He was not in good shape at all. He looked like he had aged a few years. He sighed and recalling what the fake Zoro had said, his lips parted and sang the poem in an inaudible monotone.

Usopp glanced up and if the mood wasn't heavy, he would have snickered at the lack of poetic feeling. The sniper stood up and peered over Sanji's shoulder to see his own reflection in the mirror.

"Feeling like Snow White?"

Sanji glared. "Haven't you read the story? It's the step-mother's line."

And then, the hand mirror began to glow.

-.-.-

Zoro swam his arms through the black air, hoping to find some kind of wall. A few hours ago, he saw a group of people. He remembered the orange haired girl he but the rest he could not recognize. They were trying to do something he could not recall when a young boy with a straw hat appeared out of nowhere. And then the window exploded into a million pieces, crumbled, and disappeared into the black abyss floor. He felt a sudden dread and he desperately wanted to meet him again.

He had abandoned his tattered clothing and started on walking. Only a few pieces of fabric stuck firmly around the curves of his shoulder. His haramaki, with only a few pieces of yarn bearing most of its weight, covered the swordsman's mercilessly violated areas. He didn't know why but his lower body felt so heavy and every walk strained his muscles. Zoro sat down for the third time in the hour to take a break. Why was he so tired? Wasn't he just a reflection?

"Zoro..." The swordsman called out his name.

A bright light formed behind him and he turned over his shoulder to see. It was not the room. It seemed that it was somewhere outside by the blue sky and clouds in the background. The person on the other side was not _him_, but Zoro sucked in a breath at the sight of golden hair. He felt himself absorbed by those glittery sapphire eyes. A thought snapped through his mind and he doubled over, grasping his hands roughly against the side of his head.

"W-what?" Zoro gasped out as he raised his head toward him, "What is this?" The memories the reflection forced him to have were hijacking his mind, attempting to destroy his old and true memories. But the swordsman saw flashes of a young girl with short black hair, flashes of a boy with a straw hat, flashes of a man with sharp golden eyes, and flashes-quite a few actually-of the same man who was peering through the mirror world. The swordsman cried out from the immense pressure pushing through the walls of his skull.

"S-stop!" Zoro screamed, "G-Go away!" The swordsman pushed himself off the floor and lunged toward the mirror, hoping to break it. The swordsman threw his arms back, ready to pound the wall when the man began to sing.

"Mirror mirror on the wall..."

"Urgh..." Zoro crashed onto his knees to use the rest of his strength to push the unbearable pain in his head away. What was this memory coming from? Who was this man? Did he know this man or did he not? Why was his heart pounding so fast? As he writhed from the massive headache, the blond man continued on singing.

"...who's the fairest of them all?"

There was a loud crack splitting the silence of the dark mirror world. Zoro sat upright with his eyes white from shock. Then pieces of glass tumbled off from his eyes and it twinkled like stars as it disappeared into the dark floor. A blink and another and the swordsman's eyes refocused. He stared at the image before him; stared at the blond man in the black suit.

It seemed forever until Zoro parted his lips to speak, "...Cook?"

And then the swordsman collapsed and the light from the image enveloped him.

-.-.-

"What the?" Usopp blurted out as the mirror stopped reflecting and was now glowing in a bright yellow color. The two gazed into the light, bewilderment filling their eyes. Then a sense of foreboding flickered through Sanji and he flipped the mirror away from him and toward Usopp. A thick liquid substance suddenly exploded out of the mirror and splashed all over Usopp's surprised face. They both realized, after they smelled it, it was vomit.

The sniper held his breath too late so some of it spilled into his mouth. Immediately feeling sick, Usopp darted to the rail to empty his own stomach. Screaming in a high pitch volume he rushed to the bathroom to clean.

Sanji recoiled at the reek of rotten vomit and cautiously peered into mirror. Next bundles of tattered clothes flew into Sanji's face. Anger burned like fire on oil when he recognized where he had seen the fabric. Finally, what everyone-even Sanji-had thought they would never see him again, the cook saw a fluff of green slip easily through the mirror wall. Sanji let go of the hand mirror and reached out his arms to catch the swordsman. The rest of the swordsman's body flowed out smoothly as the mirror distorted and the light shifted.

When the hand mirror dropped to the deck and its surfaced shattered, Sanji had fallen onto his back with Zoro sprawled on top of him.

Sanji couldn't hide his glee, "Zoro!" But the swordsman didn't respond. Panicked slightly, the cook sat up to scrutinize what was the matter. When his bare hand touched Zoro's skin, he froze on how cold the swordsman was. The bruises and the blood bored into Sanji's eyes. Quickly he shed his coat and wrapped around Zoro's naked body. With a little heave, he carried Zoro off the ground and into his arms.

The cook took a deep breath and yelled, "Chopper!"

The hobbling reindeer dashed upon hearing his name and rushed to the deck where Sanji was. When he saw what the cook was holding, the reindeer cried out in happiness. Tears were literally shooting out of his eyes as the reindeer leaped onto Sanji's shoulder to get a good look at Zoro. When the pigment on Chopper's face disappeared the same way as the cook, that was when the he became serious.

"We have to hurry and get him into the infirmary!" Chopper leaped off of the cook's shoulders and grew to his human form, "Do you want me to carry Zoro?"

"I'm fine Chopper! Just hurry!" Chopper hesitated for a brief second before shrinking into his animal form and galloping to the infirmary. At the commotion, the crew gathered to the source of the noise and their expressions were almost identical to Chopper's. Nami covered his hands over her mouth to suppress a sob. Franky's face was drenched in tears and his metal nose was rusting. Luffy arrived last and everyone had a chance to see the smile back on their captain's face.

Tears pooling out of his eyes, Luffy called to Chopper, "Can I help too? I-I'll do anything!"

Although Chopper usually declined the offer, this time he let Luffy in the infirmary. The others stood at the doorway of the infirmary, listening to the sounds of wires, and other gadgets whirring on. When the third hour passed, Luffy and Sanji walked out to rest, and gave a silent reply to their fellow crewmates. A few more hours went by and the crew dispersed away from the infirmary and to the dining room. They were still silent but there was a flicker of life in the kitchen. Sanji took over Franky's cooking and created dishes that the crew-mainly Luffy-salivated over.

Night had fallen and there were still no signs of Chopper leaving the infirmary. The crew waited and finally at the stroke of midnight, the doorknob of the infirmary turned. Everyone rushed to the door and Chopper nearly leaped out of his skin at the anticipating crew. The first question everyone asked was 'how's Zoro?'

Chopper fidgeted with his long doctor's coat, "Well, I um...cleaned him up so he should be okay...He's still unconscious but he should be awake by morning. In the meantime...can I ask someone to watch over him-"

"Of course."

"Sure."

"You can count on me!"

"I'll do it."

"J-just one is okay!"

Chopper yelled, but the way he was clapping his hands told everyone that the reindeer was happy for the help. The reindeer excused Sanji and Luffy to their dormitories since they had worked the longest assisting him. The monster duo protested but Robin used her arms to push the two into their room. The reindeer had retired to the dormitories as well, leaving a list of dos and don'ts for the crew who was going to watch over Zoro. Robin smiled while holding two novels in her hands and bid goodnight to the sleeping crew.

-.-.-

It was Franky's watch when Zoro stirred. The shipwright's booming voices made everyone abandoned their work. They crowded at the doorway and squeezed themselves into the narrow space between the wall and the bed. The swordsman turned his head to the side and groaned in a low voice before opening his eyes.

There was a cloudy gaze in those green eyes as the swordsman scanned his surroundings and the people.

"L-Luffy?" His voice was dry but the captain caught it. A grin spread across Luffy's face and he leaped onto the bed and hugged the swordsman.

"Zoro!"

"Zoro!" Snot drenched Chopper squeezed between the two and gave Zoro a hug as well. After a few long wails, the doctor lifted his head, "H-how do you feel?"

Zoro grunted as he tried to sit up, but he sank down in his sheets, "Fine." A shadow loomed onto Zoro's face and the others had caught it quite quickly. Chopper had told the others, omitting Luffy since he didn't understand then and probably wouldn't, that what the wicked man had said was true. The reindeer strictly reminded the others not to mention it for Zoro was still mentally wounded. There seemed to be a dark cloud hanging over the seven pirates and Zoro knew he was the one who caused it.

He lifted a smile and waved his hands to shoo the clouds away, "I'm fine you guys."

"A-Are you sure?" Nami asked, her voice shaking slightly. Happy that Zoro was alive or feeling sympathy for him, Zoro had no clue which one, but he gently laid his hand on the navigator's shoulder and nodded.

Usopp scratched at his head, "Um...we're sorry...about the mirrors..."

Zoro now understood the reason why the mood was so low. The swordsman shook his head, "Nah, I should apologize too, for not saying anything. Then all this stupid crap wouldn't have happened." The crew mates didn't think of it as lightly as the swordsman but because of his mood, the cloud drifted and the smiles were back on his crew's faces.

"So," Zoro asked suddenly, "Can I go and train?"

Chopper stepped off the bed and grew to heavy point, which caused a few groans from his fellow crew mates. The reindeer's eyes were sharp, " No. You should rest more. You haven't recovered...still." Simultaneously, everyone nodded in agreement.

Zoro rolled his eyes and brought his arms to the back of his head, "Okay okay, I'll rest." He then eyed Sanji for the first time in the hour, "Oi Cook, I want to eat."

Sanji raised his head and clicked his tongue, "Already acting like a selfish moron." Zoro had caught the lack of edginess in the cook's tone, but decided not to press about it. Soon, everyone followed after Sanji because they were getting cramped from the limited space. The only person who stayed behind was Luffy and Chopper. Chopper, noticing the look on his captain's face, made his leave also.

-.-.-

Sanji had already made a special soup he only made when someone was injured or sick. The cook filled up a fair amount into the bowl and placed it in a tray along with a loaf of bread, and a glass of water. He balanced the whole tray in his hand and headed back to the infirmary. He stopped at the sound of Luffy's voice. He didn't want to eavesdrop but he definitely did not want to disturb his captain. So he took a few steps away from the doorway and waited.

-.-.-

Luffy pulled up a tall stool from Chopper's desk and scooted it close to Zoro's bed. The swordsman sat up, avoiding the pain spots around his lower region by leaning to one side. The captain shoved some pillows underneath so he felt a little better.

The captain rocked back and forth and even twirled around on the stool. There was a tight frown on his face though.

Zoro pulled down a frown also, "What happened Luffy?"

"...I'm sorry Zoro."

The swordsman crossed his arms over his chest, "Luffy, I already told you. If it's about the mirrors, then I forgive you-"

"But it's not about the mirrors-wait, it is, but it's not!" Luffy shook his head, "I wanted to apologize that even though I'm captain, I didn't know that you were in danger." Luffy gritted his teeth and then pounded his fist against the mattress on a sudden impulse, missing Zoro's leg by a few centimeters. "I didn't know! No one realized he was fake!"

Zoro understood how much this hurt Luffy. Nakama was Luffy's first priority and he was not able to accomplish that. But this wasn't his fault, the man was too much like him. Even if Luffy had the keenest scenes in the world, he probably wouldn't catch it. "Luffy...don't worry it about it. I'm here now."

Feeling the heavy weight on his shoulders dissolving away, Luffy sighed in relief. He sat up to return to his chair rocking only to stop once again. "You know, for some reason Sanji was the only one who saw through the fake. I wonder why."

Zoro pursed his lips before replying, "I have no idea."

"Na," Luffy asked nonchalantly, tapping his sandals together as he did so, "You looked like you were beaten up by the fake, but you were really hurt badly around your ass." Luffy did not notice how red Zoro's face turned in the matter of seconds, "Oh yeah, you had some weird stuff down here so we cleaned it up."

"W-we?" Zoro managed to choke out.

"Uh-huh. Well, actually, Sanji did all the cleaning while Chopper and I were holding towels." Luffy, this time, caught Zoro recoiling into the bed sheets. "Zoro? What happened?"

The swordsman looked blue in the face so he turned away and asked, "Why Cook?"

"Because Chopper told him to. His hands were thinner so he thought it wouldn't irritate you as much." Luffy only saw the backside of Zoro's face but thanks to his short green hair, he was able to see the red color forming around the swordsman's ears. "Zoro, you're changing colors." The swordsman did not reply but sank further into the bed sheets. The captain sat up straight in his stool, "Sanji's probably going to come here with food so you better thank him."

Zoro nodded.

"No fights okay?"

Zoro nodded again.

Then, at the right moment, there was a knock on the door. Sanji entered, and Luffy saw the same blushed expression on the cook's face.

"Okay, I'm going. Get better Zoro!" When Luffy walked past, Sanji let his foot out and the captain tripped, crashing to the other side of the wall. "Ow! Sanji! What did you do that for?"

"Bite your tongue." The cook snapped and slammed the door behind him.

Thanks to Luffy's remark, the room had gone tense. Zoro rose out of the bed sheets but his eyes were avoiding his. The cook also noticed that Zoro had shifted his body around and squeezed his knees together. Sanji awkwardly scratched his head and finally after taking a deep breath, he stepped up to the bed. He set the tray onto Chopper's desk and he sat on the stool.

He took the bowl of soup and spoon and handed it to Zoro, "Here." Zoro nodded and quickly brought the warm bowl into his hands.

Zoro took a spoonful and slurped it. "Not bad." Sanji usually would've complained from Zoro's bad compliments but this time he let it slip. The room fell silent once again, minus the constant slurping. Sanji glanced around in the room, since there wasn't much to do. The room was left as it was when Sanji had last seen. Several opened bottles were left rolling on its side as the ship rocked against the waves. Bowls with used towels were placed in the far corner of the room, but the reek of blood and stale testosterone rafted in the small room. Sanji's nose wrinkled at the unfamiliar mix of smells.

"Uh, Cook." Zoro's voice broke Sanji's train of thought. The empty soup bowl was right in front of the cook's face. Without a word, Sanji placed it back into the tray and reached for the glass of water when Zoro spoke again.

"...thanks...for everything." Sanji nodded quietly. If Zoro had said, 'thanks for cleaning up my ass' or anything related to that phrase, Sanji's body would have melted into a puddle of goo.

The blond nodded for the second time before mumbling under his breath, "No problem." The silence was starting to become comfortable. Sanji relaxed his shoulders and _almost_ involuntarily reached for a cigarette. When he glanced up, he was surprised to see that Zoro's green eyes were looking straight back at him.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

Zoro broke their eye contact and was now staring down at the bed covers, "Luffy told me," there was a sudden blush spreading through Zoro's face before the swordsman shook his face to get rid of it, "-that everyone didn't realize he was fake except you." Zoro's scrutinizing eyes were back on him, "I just wanted to know...how. I was honestly shocked that Luffy didn't find me first."

Sanji suddenly let out a shaky laugh, "Déjà vu. The impostor said the same exact thing."

Zoro waited but the cook did not say anything more. "Well, are you going to inform me?"

The blond scratched at his head, "I was extremely pissed so I just said what came to my mind first, so it'll sound all stupid-"

"I don't care, just spit it!" Zoro snapped.

Sanji sighed, remembering how short tempered Zoro could be at times, and continued on with his story. "He was just like you. Obviously, he looked exactly like you, but the way he acted was the same too. The time he took a nap, how stubborn he acted when I asked him to dry the dishes, and how he pushed away the peas from the pilaf and snuck it into Chopper's dish," Sanji shot a glare at Zoro, "Yes, I noticed that too. I'm never going to let you do that again.

"He was you. He knew you so much that he was able to mimic exactly. But..." Sanji would have taken a drag from his cigarette but since he didn't have one, there was an unnecessary pause.

"But?" Zoro pressed, getting irritated on how slow the cook talked, "Come on Cook. The man was exactly like me blah, blah, blah. That was why everyone didn't notice. I think I already got that."

This time, Sanji shot a glare that stopped Zoro's rant. His eyes clearly said, 'will you shut up for just a minute and I will tell you.' The blond frowned, "You know, the impostor had better listening skills than you."

"Stop whining. He was dying. I'm not."

"Anyways," Sanji cut Zoro off abruptly.

_Idiot. Ruining the moment_..."Just as I said before he was exactly like you but...I hated him." Sanji looked up, "I hated him, that's why I knew he was fake."

He expected the swordsman to ponder over the statement, but he didn't expect him to get it that fast. A sparkle, Sanji had never seen in the swordsman's eyes, flickered brightly. Zoro sat rigid in his bed, as if it was suddenly turned into stone and it was making the swordsman uncomfortable.

His lips parts slowly, trembling, and then whispered, "Are you telling me the truth?"

Sanji frowned, "Of course I'm telling you the truth! Why would I be lying at a time like this?" The wind was knocked out of Sanji's lungs when Zoro threw his arms around the cook and gave him a tight squeeze. The cook choked to bring back the air and then wrapped his arms around Zoro. Zoro's skin was warm against his own. It was nice to feel that he was alive.

Then, suddenly, Zoro pulled away. His face was pale,. "...T-that thing you just said, that meant you...love me right?"

Sanji almost fell over. "Yes Marimo-kun." He replied curtly.

And then they hugged again but this time, Zoro's hands were strong with life, strong with confidence. Sanji hugged him back with the same feelings.

"Cook, I," Zoro swallowed, "I love you."

Sanji smiled and brushed his lips through Zoro's hair, "I love you too."

**To Be Continued  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. **

When Chopper returned after Luffy's cue, the reindeer's jaw nearly hit the floor when he saw Zoro and Sanji sitting together. From the reindeer's past experience, when the cook and swordsman were at least a foot apart, a fight happened. But, when he saw them talking quietly amongst each other and _laughed_, the reindeer's jaw broke through the floor.

From the sound of Chopper's jaw hitting the floor, Sanji took his eyes away from Zoro and smirked. "What are you doing there?"

The reindeer grabbed Sanji's arm, "Nothing, but...but Zoro needs rest! You can't make him sit up or he'll start doing crazy things!"

"Crazy as in what Chopper?" Zoro inquired, smiling from ear to ear.

"Shut up Zoro and sleep!" Chopper whirled the cook out of the door.

Sanji blew a kiss, "Good night Sleeping Beauty." Whether that was supposed to be a joke to tick the swordsman off, Chopper didn't know but it wasn't really funny. But when he turned to Zoro, the swordsman's face was all crimson. In a split second, Zoro grabbed a nearby pillow and threw it at the closed door. There was a loud slam and the poor little pillow flattened to a pancake and slid down to the floor pathetically. There was distant laughter on the other side.

Chopper collected the fallen pillow and stuffed it back behind all of the others around Zoro's body. After patting them all together, he glanced up worriedly, "How are you feeling?"

The blush on the swordsman's face was gone and a smile was replaced, "I'm fine. Thanks Chopper."

Involuntarily, heat rose to Chopper's cheeks and he slapped his hooves against the neatly tucked pillows, "D-Don't thank me idiot!"

-.-.-

Was it Zoro's superhuman mental strength or his magical self healing sleeping powers no one knew, but the swordsman's wounds healed before the date Chopper had estimated. Soon the swordsman was out of the bed and was able to walk on his own without anything or anybody to support him.

The following day he was able to climb all the way to his training room to work on the training, despite the doctor's constant screams of protest.

To Chopper's glee, Zoro was not in any depressing stages he had heard Dr. Kureha said when she had to deal with those. It was completely the opposite, which for some reason, worried Chopper more. Zoro was different and even the crew had noticed the changes.

It was in the early morning when everyone gathered around the dining table for breakfast when the swordsman entered. He was last to arrive, as always. When Zoro walked over to his seat that was when they all heard the swordsman humming. It wasn't an upbeat song nor was it something extremely gloomy; it was a simple mix of random tunes the swordsman just sang on whim.

But the humming.

Zoro _never_ hummed.

Luffy blurted out, and spilled some of his mashed up lettuce all over Usopp's plate, "Hey Zoro! What song is that?"

Zoro stopped and glanced at Luffy as if he had no clue what he was talking about. "What song?"

"You were singing it just now? What's it called?"

The swordsman kept this frown and turned away, ignoring it all together. The captain spun around to his crew mates and asked silently if they all heard what he heard-and if they knew what song Zoro was singing. They all nodded and then shook their heads for the second question.

-.-.-

There was a sudden easiness in the swordsman. It was as if some kind of weight was lifted greatly off his shoulders. He smiled more often, even when Luffy and Usopp weren't around doing something ridiculous. The archeologist noted that he smiled the prettiest when the cook brought a tray of snacks, but she kept that discovery to herself.

It was just a day after Chopper announced Zoro's full recovery when the swordsman approached Sanji. The weather was nice and calm so Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper were able to fish again. The curious trio rushed to the backside of the ship where there they could throw their catch into the aquarium. Franky followed after them to make sure that his Super Powerful Ultimate Fishing Rod worked fine. Nami and Robin also left outside to see if the amateurs could fish more than just rusted cans.

Sanji was in his kitchen, preparing a delicious and sweet dessert for the ladies when the door opened. He didn't turn, but he knew who it was by the sound of his footsteps.

He smiled as he peeled off the skin of an apple, "How are you feeling?"

"Hm." Typical of Zoro to use sound as an answer.

Sanji finally turned around and he noticed that Zoro was still in his hospital gown. It was the long black one he had worn during the last few days in Alabasta. He hadn't noticed it then but finally taking his eyes fully onto Zoro, he never knew how much that outfit made him feel all hot inside. He hastily turned back to his cutting, "What do you want? I think I heard Chopper telling you already you can't have booze-" He suddenly felt a small tug on the end of his shirt. He nearly swallowed his cigarette when he looked over his shoulder to see Zoro's expression.

Zoro was facing him but his eyes were pointing in a different direction. His lips were pursed shut, but there was a dark shade of red on his cheeks. This caught Sanji's full attention and he spun his whole body so he could take a good look at the swordsman. The cigarette that nearly choked him was trembling. Hell, his whole body was shaking.

The black dress was not helping at all.

"W-what happened...?" Sanji stuttered uncontrollably.

Zoro parted his lips to say something, but that vision nearly knocked Sanji off his feet. Through the strong rush of blood flooding his eardrums like a waterfall, he heard Zoro's voice. "Will you...f-" and his voice trailed off. It took a while for the words to process Sanji's mind. When he finally stuck the missing puzzle together, he couldn't believe it.

After they had shared their confession, they also shared their first kiss. It was awkward since both weren't exactly ready to break their personal bubble, so it was just a brush of their lips. Plus, Zoro's body was still opposing for Sanji noticed Zoro was slightly trembling. So, that was all they did. A gentle kiss and nothing more.

Yes, Chopper had announced to the whole crew this morning that Zoro was completely healed and could walk on his own (but wasn't allowed to do any grueling training, which Zoro easily ignored). Yes, Chopper had also said that the swordsman miraculously did not have any mental illnesses, despite being taken advantage by an-almost-clone _and_ confined into a different universe. Still, Sanji kept his libido away from Zoro because the swordsman wasn't ready. He didn't want to hurt him.

Now, right before his left eye, Zoro was offering himself to him.

Sanji felt a headache coming so he leaned back against the counter top. He narrowed his eyes at the swordsman, "Are you sure about this?"

Zoro flinched at the word, but didn't look up. The blush darkened, "I want you Cook. I've waited too long..." His dark green eyes were yearning for him. Sanji's heart skipped and did a back flip three consecutive times. However, there was a sudden sadness spreading through Zoro's face. "...even though I've been stained, do you still want me?"

Sanji reached his arms out and tentatively touched Zoro's cheek, "You're not stained Zoro." Seeing that Zoro didn't flinch, the cook leaned in closer. He cupped his hands around Zoro's face and pressed his lips gently over his. The cook hummed when the swordsman's hands flew into Sanji's hair. He licked the surface of the other's lips, asking silently for entrance. His wishes were answered and Zoro's lips parted and allowed the hot tongue to enter. When tongue touched tongue, Zoro's body shook. Sanji stilled and tried not to panic, but when he heard Zoro moan sweetly, he continued where he had left off. He deepened the kiss, leading the kiss first and then Zoro followed, mimicking his.

When they broke away for air, Sanji grinned, "Not bad for a first." Zoro blushed and only snorted as an answer. "So...where do you want to do it? I think the traditional would be best."

"Traditional?" Zoro quirked an eyebrow.

"The bed, moron. We're not going to do it in the kitchen."

"I don't think doing it with a _man_ is considered traditional."

Sanji shoved his hands through Zoro's hair and messed it up, "Shut up, we're pirates! We don't need to follow _those_ rules." The cook wrapped an arm around Zoro's shoulders, pulling him closer as he led him out of the kitchen, "The bed it is."

-.-.-

What Sanji appreciated just as much as the grand kitchen was the bedroom. The room in the Merry Go wasn't really considered a bedroom but since that was the only place that was spacious, they called it that name. Plus, adding some random couches here and there, and hanging multiple hammocks from the ceiling, it became a good sleeping place. But that was mainly it. Besides nighttime, no one ever stayed in the bedroom because of the horrible temperature changes during the season. None of the crew mates had any romantic feelings towards each other either, so no one complained.

_Thank you Franky_, Sanji thought, as he pushed open the doors to their new bedroom. Zoro stopped at the doorway and scrutinized the room carefully. His eyes flew open in surprise, "Wow. This is our new bedroom?"

"Yeah," Sanji then narrowed his eyes, "Wait, you never seen the bedroom?"

Zoro shook his head, "No. But I heard the other me did."

"Oh. Yeah."

The swordsman stepped in, his shoes clicked against the wooden floor, "I like it. Where's my bed?"

"That one." Sanji pointed to the bed next to Luffy's, "But we're doing it on my bed." Zoro let out a 'hm' and stood by his bed and waited. Sanji gestured Zoro over, "This one's mine." The swordsman kept a frown as he walked past two beds. All of the beds looked exactly alike but by the items placed on the covers he recognized who was who. So obviously, on a drawer next to Sanji's bed there were packs of unopened cigarettes.

Zoro sat right next to Sanji. The room suddenly lost all sound and the two shuffled their legs around. The swordsman looked over his shoulder and his eyes caught the pillow. It looked fluffy so he brushed his hands over it and pressed down. The pillow let out a weak sigh as it got flattened out. It was quite a pathetic sight so Zoro turned away and stiffed when his eyes met Sanji's.

He felt the cook's pale hands graze over Zoro's neck and the other around Zoro's back. Next thing he knew he was pushed gently onto the bed. Then he felt the kisses. They weren't the rough, painful kisses he had experienced with his reflection. Sanji's were soft and gentle and his head felt dizzy whenever he breathed in Sanji's scent.

He didn't realize he was making sounds until a hand covered his mouth, "Sshhhh..." Sanji whispered. There was a smile on his face, "I'm glad it feels good but you have to keep it quiet." Zoro nodded and his mind went white again when Sanji slipped his hands up from his thigh and caught the edge of his gown, "May I take it off?"

The swordsman's eyes were glazed over with bliss as he nodded slowly to Sanji's question. He felt the surface of Sanji's hand glide over his bare legs as his gown left his body. Zoro arched his back so Sanji could pull the rest of his gown.

Sanji's movements stopped and Zoro cracked his eyes open to see what was the matter. The swordsman let out a gasp at the numerous of darkened spots around his chest, his hip, and down his inner thigh. The memories of that night spun through Zoro's mind and he paled. How the man's familiar hands groped his own body. How the man smiled as he was toyed around. How those eyes, his own eyes, pierced into his own. Zoro cried out and frantically twisted his body to get out. Strong arms wrapped around his waist and the swordsman panicked even more. It was until he heard Sanji's soothing voice he had stopped writhing.

Zoro turned and his heart tore into pieces. "Cook, I..."

Sanji shook his head, "If you're not ready, I won't push you. I don't want to hurt you."

A normal person would have read the atmosphere and understood how much Sanji cared for him. This was Zoro; Zoro was not a normal human. The swordsman grabbed Sanji's face, securing him, and Zoro threw his head back. He saw Sanji's eye widen in surprise, and then widen more in surprise when the swordsman gave him a friendly, bone cracking head butt. Sanji was thrown back onto the bed and Zoro pounced on top, straddling him. The cook let out a harsh growl as the pain spread over his forehead. The swordsman grabbed the cook's wrists and pinned him down. Zoro felt smug as a dark red circle formed on Sanji's forehead.

Sanji shook his head and then glared up at the swordsman, "What was that for?"

"Didn't I just say earlier I want you to...to do me?"

"Yeah, but-you-"

Zoro's frown deepened, "I know. I'm still shaky from what happened." He pulled Sanji's hands free and he straightened up, "It still feels like as if he's nearby, ready to strike." His voice rose, "That's why I don't like it. I don't want that memory to be stuck with me and haunt me forever. I want a new memory to cover it so I don't have to look back at it again." Zoro tugged at his gown, wrinkled in a huge lump around his shoulders, and pulled it over his head. The gown dropped beside the bed. The swordsman leaned to kiss Sanji's lips, "I want memories of you."

His plea worked and he felt Sanji move underneath him. He felt the cook's crafty hands slide up his hips and cupped them over his chest. Zoro shivered and he glanced down hungrily at the cook. With a flick of the cook's arms, he flipped the swordsman off and he was back on top. Sanji and Zoro kissed as they attempted to undress themselves. Zoro kicked off his boots and they landed heavily next to his gown. All he had were his boxers which he let Sanji do that job. Zoro watched with half amusement and half nervousness as Sanji's fingers hooked around Zoro's waistband. Soon, he was free of his clothes and he could feel Sanji's eye trailing all over his body.

"...erase the memories huh?" Zoro heard Sanji say as the cook dipped down to Zoro's neckline where one large kiss mark blared like an annoying light. Then Zoro winced when Sanji began sucking hard over the mark. When he thought the pain resided, the same pain burned in a different spot down his chest. His cheeks reddened as Sanji lifted his leg to suck on another. The heat from Sanji's lips and the satisfying burn as it left his body, it felt so good. Sanji moved over and between Zoro's legs and the swordsman felt the cook's hard object. It didn't scare him and that brought a smile on his face.

The cook loomed over the swordsman and a grin spread over his face, "Now, it's my turn to leave something." Sanji leaned down to a bare spot on Zoro's neck. It was a junction between his lower jaw and neck and the cook pressed his lips. No matter what clothes Zoro chose, he would not be able to hide it. That seemed to be Zoro's weak spot and the swordsman squirmed.

The swordsman groaned but grabbed a handful of blond hair, "Cook, hurry it up. I can't-" Sanji saw the hard erected length Zoro was referring to. The swordsman was right; he wasn't going to last. The cook had to smile though.

"Alright." Sanji kissed Zoro and then scooted down. The warm feeling coiled up in his gut and Zoro was anticipating the pain so he gripped the sheets and waited.

But nothing happened. Zoro sat up and saw that the cook got off the bed and had his head in a drawer. He frowned, "What are you doing?"

Sanji pulled out a small vile of lotion with his fingers, "Getting lotion."

"Your hands are dry?"

"Yes, whenever I wash the dishes my hands gets really dry-" Sanji's eye narrowed, "No dumbass. It's lube."

Zoro shook his head, "I don't get it."

Sanji put a hand over his temple to hold down his irritation. He crawled back onto the bed. "Okay, with this-it won't hurt. As much." Zoro didn't reply, but just made a face.

"Just wait." Sanji unscrewed the top and flipped the bottle upside-down. A dollop of lotion fell into Sanji's palm with a wet plop. He smoothed it out with his two hands. One hand he worked at his own length and the other- "Hold still." His hand slid between Zoro's legs. The swordsman felt it and his nerves sent odd wiggly feelings throughout his body. He tried not to look down this time, but he could feel Sanji's slender fingers in detail. The more he thought about it, the harder it was to keep his form. The cook was right; it did not hurt _as much_. It still did, but not as bad as his horrible first.

"You're soft." Sanji mused as his fingers continued to slide in and out. Zoro wanted to hit him for being such an observing pervert, but the cook's finger found a sweet spot. Sanji chuckled lightly when Zoro fell back into the bed, twisted his body from pleasure. "Did you like that?"

Zoro blushed and he squirmed a little, "...y-yeah, it feels so good..." Sanji's face turned red at his honesty. The cook realized that if he dragged this on, he would not last either. The cook pulled down the rest of his pants and threw them to the side. There was now a small mound of clothes with Sanji's buckle standing out like a garnish on cake.

Sanji removed his fingers slowly and shifted between Zoro. Their legs brushed against each other and Zoro's heart started to swell up. All of those times when Zoro wished that he could shorten the distance between him and the cook and the days when he woke up feeling empty inside, his silent wishes were coming true.

Zoro suddenly let out a dry chuckle, "Hah, I guess I have to thank my reflection."

Sanji froze and then raised his head, "What?"

The swordsman formed a crooked smile, "-for being the worst cupid I've ever met, but without him this wouldn't have happened."

Sanji thought about it for a second before shifted his body around, "No comment." The swordsman snorted, but that smirk was quickly erased off his face. Remembering the reflection, the fear crept back onto the swordsman.

"Shit..." The cook saw the red disappearing from Zoro's cheeks and a shade of blue was replaced. He brushed both of his hands over Zoro's face and squished his cheeks, "Zoro look at me and only think about me." Zoro blinked and his eyes focused into Sanji's deep blue ones. When the swordsman gave a nod of approval, Sanji grinned and began kissing Zoro, so the swordsman could keep his mind focused on the kisses. The swordsman melted, feeling his body sink into the sheets by the hot, wet kisses until he felt the sudden rush of heat in a different place. The swordsman's eyes widened when the loud pulse pounded into his ears and the blood rushed down between his legs where the immense heat formed. But soon came the uncomfortable pain and Zoro gasped in Sanji's lips.

The cook pulled away and brushed his hands through Zoro's hair, "A-are you alright?"

"Y-yeah..." Zoro panted through words, "I'm fine...you can-" the swordsman didn't need to finish his sentence.

Sanji started with gentle, slow steps. He slipped and entered himself slowly, allowing Zoro to accustom his size. The swordsman soon was writhing underneath him, biting his lip to hold down. Feeling it was right, Sanji increased his speed, pounding inside the swordsman. Zoro arched his back and not able to hold it any longer, he cried out. Sanji slipped his hands into Zoro's, threading their fingers together. The mattress shook and the squeaking got louder, mixing with the swordsman's and the cook's moans.

A feeling he never felt erupted into Zoro's body. It was so hot and every nerve in his body tensed up as his vision tunneled. The swordsman arched his back as far as he could, his abdomen grazed over the cook's and he gasped out one long moan. Wind rushed through his ears as he came, deafening all sound around him. The wave passed and his senses settled back down on him. Zoro first heard loud pants and realized it were his. Then he felt the warm, wet weight on his chest and the golden strands of hair met his eyes. The swordsman pulled his hands from Sanji's to touch the cook's hair. It was slick and damp, words he didn't expect to describe Sanji's hair.

Sanji chuckled, the gentle affection tickled him. He grazed his cheek to look up into the swordsman. The cook let out a breath and slowly pulled himself out of Zoro. The swordsman winced and his eyes happened to look down. His eye caught hold of a white string strung out from the tip of Sanji's length and his eyes followed it down and it disappeared around his crotch. It was subtle but he could feel that slimy string being pulled out. Zoro's pants got louder.

They just did it, and Sanji was inside of him. He ran his hand over his groin where he could almost feel the cook's heat settling inside. Zoro smiled bashfully and bent his head down to avoid Sanji's eye.

When his breathing returned to normal and the heat on his face wore away, he glanced up to see what Sanji was doing. The man already had a fresh lit cigarette in his lips, "You know what the guy said after I told him how I knew he was fake?" the cook furrowed his eyebrows, "'If you ever make Zoro feel lonely again, I will come back.'" Sanji exhaled a white thin cloud of nicotine smoke, "Bullshit, I say." The cook glared, "I'll love you so much that he'll never be able to even land a finger near you."

Flowers blossomed in Zoro's heart, "Then does this mean you're not going to flirt with Nami?"

Sanji chewed on his cigarette to drag on the silence. "I'll try but it'll take a while."

The swordsman stared into the cook's eye to see if the other man was going to keep his word. "Alright." Zoro crawled onto Sanji's lap so he was in a straddling position, "Can we do it one more time?"

Although the cigarette was still new, Sanji stubbed it out in the ashtray. Hands and lips free, Sanji slid his hands up to Zoro's waist. The cook pulled Zoro into a gentle kiss, "Sure."

-.-.-

"Not yet Robin?"

The archeologist shook her head, her eyes were closed, "Not yet." She smiled a mysterious smile, "They're starting again."

The male team groaned, "But I want to go to sleep!"

"-And I have to get something from that room."

"If you want to enter the bedroom to disrupt them, you can." Robin pointed out, but no one dared to try. Even Luffy, who believed that Zoro and Sanji were just fighting, didn't feel like interrupting their time. It was just a special fight, right?

Nami sighed, "Well, at least they aren't doing it in our rooms, right Robin?" Robin returned a smile, "Ah, I'm tired of scary stuff. I hope I don't see one any time soon."

"But Nami-chan, we're entering the Triangle with ghosts, zombies, and maybe mirror monsters." Robin informed with her usual calmness and attractive smile.

Chopper raised a shivering hand, "No! I don't want to see scary mirror people!"

"Don't talk about mirrors! I don't want to hear about it anymore."

Sooner or later, they would find a barrel leading them to the terrifying island, Thriller Bark, and an eccentric (and perverted) skeleton whose reflection did not show up in a mirror.

**The End**


End file.
